Mission
by Lucky1Fan
Summary: Minato is on a mission assign from his uncle from America and going back to his birthplace to fulfill it. How can he survive the dark hour, shadows, fangirls, social links, the one-side relationships and trying not to be found out about him being the famous singer "Death"! Only time well tell . . . Don't hate the picture!
1. Chapter 1

**[A.N. **

**Hello all readers! This idea came to me a long time ago and I figured, why not post it on FanFiction?! Will here I am writing it for all those MinatoXMinako/Hamuko fans! I adore this couple! There's like little stories about them getting with each other. O.K here I go and give me some songs suggestions if you want! **

**Pairing: MinatoXMinako OcXOc OcXOc YukariX? AkihikoX? FuukaX? JunpeiX? MitsuruX? ShinjX? (Any other pairing suggestions will be up to you all and the poll for the SEES pairing is up to you all too, but not the one already with someone ok. There can be an oneside relationship with a character and social link if you want.)**

**Warning: Ooc maybe, making one of the social link a bad guy not like a bad bad guy but a jealous oneside relationship bad guy so don't kill me if you like the person ok, cuz I don't really. NO FLAMES!**

**I do not own Persona 3!] **

Prologue 

_Flashback_

_A blue hair boy with grayish/blueish eyes lay on the couch in front of the T.V. while a brunette with crimson color eyes lay beside him cuddling with him._

"_Minato . . . are you ok?" Asked the brunette._

_Said person, Minato looked at her for a second than smiled a soft smile. "Just thinking Minako." He planted a kiss on her forehead._

_Minako looked back at him. "You're hiding something from me."_

"_And why would I do that?"_

"_Cause you're scared that I might get hurt if I find out."_

_A couple of seconds past as the two stayed in silence. Minato sighed. "I won't tell you."_

_Minako pouted. "Can't you tell your own girlfriend/_sister_?"_

"_I can but I won't. OW!" Minako punched his stomach causing him to fall off the couch._

"_Fine, don't tell me but you have to promises me something."_

_Minato groaned in pain, "Hai, what?"_

"_Promise me you won't leave me?"_

_He looked at her in the eyes as his gaze softened. "I promise." Then he leaned down putting their lips together for a passionate deep kiss. _

_Flashback End_

Minato opened his gray orbs and looked around his surroundings. He was on a train heading to Iwatodia entering his new High School in Japan. It has been a while since he and Minako been there. Well ever since their parent's death that is.

"I'm sorry Minako." He muttered to himself.

He got up from his seat and got out his MP3 player with his silver headphones and pressed the shuffle button.

_Burn My Dread~_

Ah. It was one of their favorite songs they wrote together. How nice to bring back memories of them.

_I'll break the chain _

_And run to the sunlight~_

The song played and played.

Minato headed to the window on the other side and looked out. The song played and played while Minato was in a daze.

"Huh?"

He was cut off guard when he saw a blue butterfly. It was flying slowly leaving some blue sparkles as it flew. How beautiful it was.

Minato rubbed his eyes. As he looked back to the spot it wasn't there anymore.

"_I'm probably just tired." _He thought.

"**Sorry for the wait to all passengers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai. Iwatodai.**" A man announced from the speaker.

Minato got his sports bag off the seat and got ready to leave.

His destination came and he got off.

"_What time is it? I hope I'm not late."_

"**The time is now 12:00.**" And right on cue everything turned dark. Lights turned off, the phones shut down, and Minato's MP3 died.

"Huh?" He looked at his MP3 and shrugged it off thinking the batteries died. He took out the directions for his new dorm and proceeded to do what he was going to do earlier.

As he went out he saw what seemed like a grave-yard. Coffins were everywhere, the ground had red liquid which he presumed was blood, and the sky was green with a yellow moon shown above.

". . . Heh." He smirked. "_Now . . . this could be fun. But I have to get to the dorm. Pity. Bet they would have loved it." _

He took a step and a step looking around. "Now, how should I act?" He touched his chin with one finger with his eyes close. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head. "_Got it._"

Times passed by as the bluenette shrugged off the surroundings. He finally appeared in front of the dorms door. He knocked twice and waited. He knocked again and waited. Figuring out no one would come he grabbed the door knob that was surprisingly unlocked and went inside only being greeted by; "I never suspect you arrive so late."

**[A.N**

**OK I know this chapter was short but the next chapter is longer. Promise. Oh! I might put in stupid lines to make you all laugh (Or not) so please don't think so badly at my poor jokes ok! Thanks! R&R]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A.N**

**Lucky me! Updated the next chapter with the prologue! I'm so proud with myself! Ok! Here it is. Hope you all like it.**

**I do not own Persona 3]**

_Chapter 1 _

_The Awakening_

Minato opened his grey orbs and looked at his surroundings. He was in his dorm room. It had blue curtains over the three windows, a desk, a fridge, a sink with a mirror for personal use, an old fashion TV that was in good shape, a closet, bookcase, and a bed with a blue checkered blanket and white pillows/sheets. In the middle in the room was some boxes with his belongings shift to there a day early before his departure.

He got out his bed with a yawn and stretched a bit then went to the sink and looked at his reflection. Messy blue hair with bags under his grey eyes was what he saw. "_Great . . . What the hell was that last night? A boy with jail cloths on tells me to sign a contract then he leaves me after saying something about death? Then a chick that comes out of nowhere with a gun starts to babble about stuff and was about to use the gun until a red hair girl, name Kurijo Mitsuru, comes out and stops her from attacking. Then after the little event the brunette from earlier, whose name was Takeba Yukari, takes me to my room and freaks out after I ask her about the little boy. Then after she left, I got a text from Forest about Minako breaking down. Just great! _"

He rubbed his temples with a scowl. "Let's see." He turned to the boxes in the middle of the room and stared at it. "I'll put the things away later." With another yawn Minato got ready. As he got ready he thought to himself, "_I wonder if my act was good? Knowing they aren't professionals, they probably wouldn't know about my false character. Hehehehe, I could have fun with this!" _

Just after he button the last button on his shirt a knock was heard.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

He opened the door only to find Yukari there with the same outfit from last night. She wore a pink knit cardigan over her school top showing a red bow around the collar. On her neck was a heart choker. She wore a black above the knee skirt with black knee-high socks and brown loafers. "Hey there! Mitsuru-sempai asked me to show you to school. I hope you're ready."

Minato nodded trying to be in character.

"Great! Let's get going."

Minato nodded once more than went to get his school bag and his MP3.

_Sidewalk_

The two stayed in silence through the way to the monorail. Well it was mostly quiet to Yukari since Minato was listening to his MP3.

_Monorail_

The two were looking out the monorail as Yukari talked about something and Minato zoning out. He only managed to catch the few words she just said.

" . . . Oh look you can see it now!" She pointed her finger to a tall white building.

Minato stared at it with awe. Oh no, not because of the size, he seen bigger schools than that, but because he was surprise to see such a beautiful clock. "_Pretty . . ._" He practically drooled over it.

_School_

The two arrived to the building.

Yukari was greeted by many students as Minato was glared by the male population with some females.

They entered the building changing their shoes.

"Hey, Arisato-san. Can you not talk about last night? It would mean a lot to me and Mitsuru-senpia. Thanks! I'll see you later. Oh! You should head to the Facility Office first. Ja ne!" And with that she left.

Minato stayed at the same spot observing the students.

_Minato POV_

I looked around, spotting students talking to each other. I observed a guy with a sweat suit on who was talking to a tan girl. They seemed to be in a good relationship.

Then I spotted a girl with black hair tied in a high ponytail. By the way she dresses, I guess she's sportive. A boy with brunette hair was being scolded by her. Ah~ I can tell she has a thing for him. By the way they act, it seems like they are childhood friends.

I gave out a sigh after seeing the scene then went to the bulletin board, seeing that that's where the class assignments were. I looked at some sheets, not spotting my name I looked again to see something similar to my name. Under class 2-B I spotted:

Takeba Yukari

Iori Junpei

Arikato Misato

I mentally facepalmed after spotting _my_ name. Can't they write my name correctly?

I headed to the Facility Office to spot someone looking through files.

She had light brown hair stopping above her shoulder. She wore an orange business suit with matching pairs of shoes. I suppose she was in her mid-twenties.

She looked up at me than stood up to greet me. "You must be the new transfer student. Arikato Misato right? Will it's nice to meet you. I'm your homeroom teacher Ms. Toriumi also you Language arts teacher." She smiled at me.

"I-it's Arisato Minato."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." I said monotone.

"Well I'll be sure to fix that. Let's see . . . in 1999 your parents were . . . gasp! I'm so sorry; I was just so busy that I forgot to read your profile."

I nodded. "It's alright."

She smiled at me again.

"You're last school you went to was in America right? It must have been fascinating to live there! You have above average grades, you were offered to be in a gate school which you accepted when you were ten and you last live with your uncle and aunt right?"

"Yes."

"It says here that you have a sister? Arisato Minako right? And your twin?"

I stayed quiet trying to figure out what to say. "That . . . is correct?" It seemed like she didn't hear the question in my voice since she just smiled at me and began to talk.

"Is she transferring here as well?"

" . . . No."

She putted down the documents on her desk and walked towards the door. She looked at me and smiled. Wow. I've been getting a lot of smiles today.

"Well we should go to the announcement." I followed her to the place it was hold and took a seat near the stairs as we got there.

_5 minutes later_

Oh my god! This is the most boring speech I have ever heard!

I groaned.

I could tell that others thought the same or something similar because I heard groans from every direction.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around to spot a teenager my age. "Pst. Emo boy"

I twitched. Oh no, he didn't just call me that?!

Luckily I was able to contain my feelings with my poker face so I nodded to show I was listening.

"You came here with Y-Yukari this morning right?" I nodded again. By the way he said Takeba's name I could tell he had feeling for her.

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"_Don't know._" I thought. "Yes." I said. Hehehe~ Payback lover boy.

"I knew it! Do you know who she's dat-" He was caught off by a male teacher.

"I hear talking!"

Ms. Touriumi scolded us.

_Classroom_

When the announcement was done students were gathered to their classrooms. I stood in front of everyone as they stared at me. I hate introductions . . .

"Attention class!" Ms. Toriumi yelled. The students got to their seats. I notice Yukari was in the same class as me. "We have a transfer student from America so please show him the guide of Japan."

I'm Japanese you know. And this isn't the first time I've been here!

"My name is Arisato Minato. Please take care of me." I said.

The students just stared at me. Probably think that I'm emo, like the last guy, or that my hair color is weird. I don't blame them but I seriously hate attention.

"Arisato-san you can sit behind Yukari. Yukari raise your hand please."

Yukari raised her hand.

I nodded than went to my seat as I heard whispers about me.

"Dude, he's probably emo. What's up with his hair and all?"

"He's so scrawny. Maybe he's a girl in disguise. Haha!"

"I saw him with Takeba-san this morning. They're probably dating! Oh man! I didn't know she was interested with those kinds of males!"

" . . . He looks familiar. Have I've seen him before?"

I twitched.

The first three are gonna get it!

I set out a dark aura which seemed to have shut them up.

_After school_

"Sup dude!" I turned to my side to spot a guy with a blue hat on. He seems to be a carefree man with a harsh life.

"What do you want?" I said icily. I was still mad about lunch so who can blame me. All these people just come out of know where and ask me stupid questions as like are you dating Yukari-san, did you dye your hair or is it natural, are you a girl in disguise, oh! And don't forget my personal favorite, are you gay question! You all will feel hell soon . . . hehehehe.

"Woa there! Chill. I just came here to say hi cause I know how it feels to be the new kid around here. I'm Iori Junpei. Just call me Junpei." He said with a goofy smile.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Just then Yukari came in the classroom. Where was she anyway?

"At it again huh?"

"Sup Yuka-tan!"

"Yeah whatever. Funny where in the same class huh?" she said to me.

"Yeah."

"Um? Are you forgetting someone?"

She glared at Junpei. For some reason she reminds me of _those _girls at my old school. I shuddered. I do never want to experience that ever again.

"Wao there! Just saying."

She huffed. She then came down and whisper to my ear. "Did you tell anyone about last night?"

I shook my head.

"Good. But please don't tell anyone about last night!"

I smirked. She doesn't know how wrong it sounded.

Apparently Junpei heard the conversation. "L-last night!"

"Wait no! It's not like that! I just met him!"

"Yeah~ Sure~"

"Whatever! I don't have time for all of this, sheesh." Then she left.

"What's up her but? Anyways~," He turned to me and looked me strait in the eyes. "What do you think of the chika's here huh? Nice huh?"

"_Chika's?_" I thought. "My last school had better."

"Seriously?!"

I nodded.

"Lucky man! Huh? Yo Kenji!" He yelled to a brunette that I saw this morning.

"Sup Junpei!"

"Sup. You want to head over to the mall with us?"

"_Wait? What? First time I heard of it."_

"Sure! Sup! The names Tomichika Kenji, just call me Kenji."

"Arisato Minato."

"Is it all right if I call you Minato? Great! Let's go!"

I got dragged to the mall.

_Paulownai Mall_

We went to an arcade and played some games. I managed to beat them both in a fighting game and since that I won they got to buy me lunch at a café nearby. Let's just say that they didn't have any money left. What do I say? I'm a big eater.

I felt sorry for wasting their money so I volunteered to buy them a C.D. at Power Records, a store that sells music, videos, games and related stuff.

I got a remix c.d. from one of a band I liked call The Cab and another c.d. from a pop singer from Korea, Boa.

"What!? Sealed Shards are the best!"

I almost choked on my spit. I turned around to spot Junpei and Kenji fighting over something so I went up to them and asked. "What's wrong?"

They turned their glares at me. "Yo Minato! Fantasy Lights are so much better huh!?" Kenji asked.

I twitched.

"No way! Sealed Shards are so much better than them!" Junpei exclaimed.

Ya!

"Yeah right!"

"Then let's let Minato decide!"

"Fine!"

They stared at me again waiting for my answer. Without hesitation I said, "I like Sealed Shards much better."

"Yeah! In your face!" Junpei punched the air.

"What! How could you betray me?!" While Kenji moped in his emo corner.

After the event we headed off to our own destination with farewells and glares from two.

_Dorm_

I arrived at the dorm to spot Mitsuru-senpai reading a book on the lounge couch.

"You're back. Please take note not to stay so late out." And that's all she said to me. I just signed in a book pad nearby and went to my room.

I changed into black sweats with a long sleeve striped black and white shirt and a pair of white socks. I went to pin my hair to the side at the mirror since I usually did that and went to my boxes.

I unloaded the first box which had my cloths in it and hanged them up. I had a lot of stuff backed at my uncles place since he did lived in a big house and stuff and offered me money when I needed it but too much all at once, but I only managed to pack what I really needed to stay here.

_1 hour later_

I had one box to go. I decided to take a break so I took a seat on my bed turning on the T.V. I watched the news which was talking about Sealed Shards. Great. Just when I needed to take a break they talk about this. Just great. With a sigh escaping from my lips I turned off the T.V. and leaned against the wall with my eyes close.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

I opened my eyes and got out my phone.

"Minato here." I said.

"Minato!" A male's voice yelled from the other line. I had to move my phone a good distance to not become death.

I cleared my throat and spoke in a different language. "Calm down Forest." I said in English.

"_How can I calm down?! Your so call girlfriend is killing us here!_

Forest is a good friend of mine. He has a twin sister, Flower. They both have blond hair but with different shades of eye color. He has green as his sister, Flower has blue. They lived in New York but moved to a dorm in a gate school I attended to. It wasn't a good start between us at first but we got along fine later and started a band at our school. Yep, good old days.

"_Oh~ so she started the fit?"_

"_What do you think?!"_

"_Uuuuuuh? Yeah?"_

"_Yes! You little bas-" _I couldn't hear the last part but I'm pretty sure of what he was gonna say.

"Ohiyo Minato-kun." A new, monotone, voice appeared.

"Ohiyo Romeo. When have you studied Japanese?" I changed back to Japanese.

Romeo is a year younger than me. He has black hair with gray eyes and a pokerface expression. He has an older sister which is a year older than me name Juliet. She has the same hair color but with grey high-lights and has black eyes. She has a pixie hair style and a goth punk fashion style. She's scary when you get her mad. Trust me, I found it out the hard way. They're from Italy and came to America for business their family wanted them to do.

"Yesterday."

I sweatdropped.

"Hahaha. How are you all doing?"

"Oh, well pretty fi-" _crash._

I gulped. "Hey, that wouldn't be your si-" I was cut off.

"Minato, I'll be praying for you. Ja ne." After he said that a new voice came on.

"_You stupid asshole!" _Oh hell no!

"_H-hello Juliet." _I switched to Italian.

"_Don't you hello me! You know what hell we've been through after you left!"_

"_M-maybe?"_

"_You are gonna die when I see you! Don't even there think about running away!"_

"_. . . . Ahahaha."_

"_You better take care of this problem soon!" _She hanged up.

I sighed than closed my phone. I'm sure gonna face hell soon.

I got up from my bed and went to the last box lying on the floor. I opened it up and took a picture out of it. A picture of my friends and I at the academy in America. Flower was next to Romeo holding his arm with a big smile while Romeo gave a small one, Forest slanged an arm around Juliet's shoulders making a peace sign with his other hand, and I was in the middle putting my chin on Minako's shoulder as she smiled and holding my arms as well while sakura blossoms came falling down. I sighed again. I wish I was back.

_Next Day: School_

School was the same. Just staring off into space while the lectures began and end.

_Lunch Time_

It was lunch time so I decided to go get a melonbread down the first floor. As I left the classroom I notice a girl with glasses standing at a corner. She was average looking and I can tell she was a shy girl by just seeing her flinch when I looked at her. I just shrugged it off and went to my destination only to be stopped when a guy with curly hair bumped into me. He also had glasses on. "Gomen!" He said and walked off. What's with me and glasses people today?

Well I finally reached my destination I got myself twelve melonbread's and a drink. I headed back to class only to be stared at by the people who were in there. Ignoring the stares I sat down at my seat eating my bread. Yum~

Just then Kenji and Jumpei entered the classroom with Yukari. "Sup." I said still having the bread to my mouth.

"Sup Mina-chan~" I spitted out my bread at Junpei.

It caused Kenji to start laughing with some others.

"W-what was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" I said with a dark aura. Nobody is allowed to call me that. Not even my own girlfriend or family.

"M-mina-chan?" I throw one of my bread at him.

_Afterschool_

It was afterschool so I decided to go get a drink from the café I went to yesterday. I don't know why but something about the coffee made me feel more . . . charismatic.

I got a seat at a table of two and waited for my drink. I saw a sign nearby saying:

"**Requiring Part-time Job helpers on Mon., Wed., and Fri.**

**Money will be up to 6000 for every customer asking for you.**"

"Not a bad price." I said.

My drink came with a wink. I just shrugged it off and started to drink my espresso. As I took some sips I felt stares at me from a group of girls sitting near me. I took a glance at them then turning back I set my cup on the table. I turned to them putting my hand with my bang on my head and give them a seductive smile.

3

2

1

They fell unconscious with blood dripping down their nose.

I smirked than left after putting my payment on the table.

_Dorm_

As I entered the dorm I heard Yukari. "Oh, he's finally here!"

I saw a guy with long hair on a couch.

"Ah! You must be the new house guest! Come and sit down!" So I did. Something about him made me fell edgy.

"My name is Ikutsuki Shuji. Ikutsuki. Hard to say, huh? That's why I don't like to say my name. Pft!"

"Urrg." Yukari groaned. "You'll get use to his lame jokes."

I nodded.

Ikutsuki cleared his throat and began speaking about random stuff.

"So that's all about it. Any questions?"

". . . Who else lives here?" I said.

"Another senior name Sanada Akihiko. Anymore."

I wanted to ask about the event from two days ago but he probably doesn't know about it and even if he does he'll probably make up a lie. "No."

"Good. You should get some rest. Ah. Yukari-san where's Mitsuru-san?"

"She's up in the fourth lounge."

"As dedicated as always."

I just left them be as I walked to my room.

I entered it than got changed into grey slacks with a black sweater. Then I tied up my hair at the mirror.

I went to my computer and got into my email account.

**User Name:**

**BluSaint **

**Password:**

**I'llburnmybread**

I logged in and went to my messages. A new one appeared in my inbox from my Uncle.

**From:**

**Seta Souji**

**To:**

**Arisato Minato**

**Subject: **

**Mission**

**Get the data about the group to me soon. I'll send back up later after you send the documents.**

I sighed.

**From:**

**Arisato Minato**

**To: **

**Seta Souji**

**Subject: **

**Mission**

**Give me time. Just got here two days ago and your already telling me to do stuff. Yeesh, can't I get a break? Don't send back-up!**

With that I logged off after sending him my message. Now . . . How am I gonna crack the security code from the Kurijo group.

_Normal Pov_

Night came and Minato went to sleep.

Up at the fourth floor three people were in a room.

"How is he?" Mitsuru asked.

"Hmm. He doesn't seem to be like you both when you both awakened. No symptoms of loss memories, headaches, and of the other stuff." Ikutsuki said.

"I feel bad. We're treating him like a guinea pig!" Yukari exclaimed.

"We're only trying to help him Takeba. And don't you feel better having a classmate than some random person." Said Mitsuru.

"Well yeah."

"We'll keep observing him, but for now just act normal when he ask you all questions."

"Hai." The two girls said in union.

_Next Day_

Minato woke up and got ready.

After changing into his uniform he went out of his room. He went to the vending machine and selected a Mad-bull and went out the door.

"_I feel tired. It's because of that little boy last night. Uuurg! He gives me the chills." _He thought to himself.

He entered the monorail and got a seat listening to his MP3.

_School_

School was the same.

_After School _

_Minato's Pov_

I woke up from my desk and wiped the drool off my face. Looking around I saw little students noting that school was over.

I got out off my seat and decided to go around the town since I forgot how it looked liked.

_Strip Mall_

I decided to go to the strip mall to see if it was the same when I was little and apparently it was.

I smiled at the sight. Some things never change. Just while I was enjoying the view I smelled something in the air. Ah~ I'm hungry.

I headed towards the smell to see that it was the octopus thing I ate when I was young. What was it called again? Tokari? Turkoi? Something that starts with a T.

"Hi! Here to buy some Takoyaki?" The lady asked me as I approached.

So that's what it is called. Close enough. "Yeah. Five boxes please."

"Coming right up!"

After she got my boxes and gave it to me I went around eating it.

_Shrine_

I only had one more box left and one more spot to go so I decided to go eat there and pray. Yep, you got it. It's the shrine.

As I got there I saw a little girl with braided pig-tails and a red elementary school bag. I saw that she was about to cry so I went up to her and asked her what's wrong. And guess what she asked me. "A-are you a pedophile?"

At that my time stopped. Where the hell did she learn that?! "N-no."

"Then are you a bad guy or a good guy?"

"A good guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then go get me something to drink."

What the hell! I'm not your slave you brat!

"U-um." I remembered I got a mad-bull back at the dorm so I took it out of my bag and gave it to her. "Here."

"Yay! How did you know I liked this?!" But before I could reply she had drunk the whole thing in one gulp. Note to self:

Don't give little girls energy drinks.

"That was good!" Just then her stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Do you have any Takoyaki?"

I looked down to my box than back at her. M-must resist t-to give it to h-her!

"Here." Damn!

"Thank you!"

After she ate the whole thing she talked to me and asked me to meet back here to hang out with her at Wednesday and of course I had to say yes.

"Sure."

"Yay! See you later Big brother!" She ran off waving her hands at me.

_Big brother?_ I thought.

_Dorm_

I went back to the dorm being greeted by the two girls in the room and went to sign in the book at the counter.

After that I went to my room to change.

I changed into my pajama pants, which was checkered with blue and white, and a white V-neck T-shirt. I put on black socks and went to pin my bangs to the side by the mirror.

Now time to do some re-search. I went to my silver laptop and went to the Kirijo site. I broke in the site and figured out some stuff. 1) They were easy to break in. 2) There were a 'lot of pictures of Mitsuru-sempai when she was young. And 3) There was a experiment done here by the Kirijo group at the school.

I decided that this was interesting so I sent it to my uncle.

Now since I'm done with that I looked at my clock and saw it was 11:55. Woa! I've been up for too long!

I went to my bed and went to sleep when my head met the pillow.

_Normal Pov_

On the fourth lounge three figures stood standing and watching the young bluenette falling asleep.

"No wonder he falls asleep in class a lot." Yukari said.

"He does?" Asked Mitsuru

"Yeah. Whenever the teachers try to wake him up, he wouldn't even budge."

"Well then . . . I'll have to discipline him later." Mitsuru said with glints in her eyes.

The two other sweat-dropped.

Just then the dark hour approached.

"Hmm. He seems to be the same like last night." Ikustuki said.

"That's for sure." Said Yukari.

"Has he asked or talked to you guys?" He asked.

"No. All we do is greet each other."

"Well we have to be more careful. I think he's on to us."

"Well it's not like we're keeping it a secret from him." Mitsuru said.

"Yeah." Yukari said.

"Well just try to-" He was cut off when a male's voice came on.

"Akihiko is that you?!" Exclaimed Mitsuru.

"**Yeah. You won't believe what I found**." Said person Akihiko said.

"What?! Is it one of them?!"

"**Yeah! I'm bringing it here, get ready!**"

"Roger!"

"What?!" Yukari yelled. "You're not serious right? We have another person here!"

"We'll try to hold it back while you go get him and escape Takeba!"

"B-but-"

"No excuses! Now go get your weapon!"

"R-roger!" Yukari left.

Time skipped and the two left in the fourth lounge went down to the first floor and was greeted by a white hair boy that looked the same ages as Mitsuru.

"Akihiko! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah," He smirked. "Ya ready?"

"You don't need to ask that." Mitsuru got out her skinny sword.

"Good. Where's Takeba?"

"Here!" Yukari said as she got down the stairs.

Just then the dorm rumbled.

"What the!" Yuakri exclaimed.

"It's coming! Takeba go get him and go somewhere safe!" Yelled Mitsuru.

"Hai!" She ran up to the second floor and knocked on Minato's door. "Are you awake?! Sorry but I'm coming in!" She open the door but was greeted by know one. "What! Where is he?!"

Back with Minato, he was awaken by the rumble so he got out of bed and went to see what it was. "_Great. I only had like fifteen minutes of sleep."_

He went up stairs to see if the girls were alright but was greeted with no answer as he knocked on both of their doors. "_Maybe they went to the first floor?"_

Doing what he thought he went to the stairs and tried to proceed down the steps but saw a blue glow heading to the opposite stairs that led to the next floor. Wanting to know what it was he followed it and found himself on the roof of the dorm.

"Now why am I here again?" He said out loud.

A rumble came and Minato lost his balance. "Woa!" He said as he came tumbling down. "What the hell?" He got up and brush the dirt off his clothes and tried to go back to the stairs where he came up from but the door was locked! "Nice Minato. Really nice." He gave himself sarcasm.

Just as he was going to turn around he heard a sound coming from behind. It sounded as if something was climbing up the building. He turned to see what it was but wished he didn't. Just standing before him was a monster with only like thirteen hands. Six were caring swords, one was holding a blue mask and the others were like legs. "Holy shit." He cursed under his breath.

The thing came running after him and like all normal human Minato ran away from it with curses coming out of his mouth from every language he had learned. "I'm gonna kill you, you stupid uncle!" He shouted.

At a same time but different place a man with gray hair sneezed.

Back with Minato, he was cornered at the edge of the roof. Looking down from his spot he saw the street with coffins and blood. He gave out a sigh and looked back at the thing standing before him. "You wanna play?" Minato said. He then gave a devilish smirk. "Then let us play." Out of nowhere Minato took two silver hand guns and started shooting at the thing to distract it. After shooting ten bullets he slid under it and stood than shot it again. The thing was dodging and blocking the bullets as if it was air coming right at it. After noticing his technique wouldn't work Minato quickly got out another weapon. Twin daggers came out of his shirt and he went on a defense stand. The thing began running at him and attacking but his attacks were easily blocked and dodged.

. . .

With the others, they defeated a monster and went to the command room to search for the blunette.

"Takeba, where was the last time you saw him?" Akihiko asked.

"When he came back from school. He headed to his room and stayed there."

"Found him!" Mitsuru exclaimed making the two other teens turn their heads to the screen before them. "He's on the roof with HUH!" Mitsuru gasped.

"What the hell!" Akihiko said in awe.

"I can't believe it." Yukari muttered under her breath.

"My god." Ikutsuki said.

Standing there was Minato drenched in black blood with a devilish smirk on his face and a blue mask in his hands.

"He . . . He defeated it without using his persona." Said Mitsuru in awe as well.

Akihiko was the first one to get out of his trance. "WE NEED TO GO! Takeba, Mitsuru lets go get him! Ikutsuki stay here and watch our back!"

"Roger!" They all said in union.

. . .

Minato stared at the mask with a smirk. He then looked at the moon thinking that this year would be a bloody bath for him.

"Ha . . . Ahahahaha!" He laughed as if he was crazy.

_They fall in line_

_One at a time_

_Ready to play_

He began singing his song.

_No time to lose _

_We've got to move _

_Steady your helm _

_Fire your guns_

_It's time to run _

_Blow me away_

_After the fall we'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

Just then the three teens came running as if their lives depended on it. They stared in awe as they saw the bluenette sing to the sky. For some reason they felt a shiver run down there back.

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Leave me to heaven_

_When we die_

_I am the shadow _

_On the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

They just stared at him with awe again. His voice was startling yet warm. It was like he would betray you any second with a smile on his face.

_There's nothing left_

_So save your breath_

_Lying in wait_

_Your covers blown _

_Nowhere to go_

_Holding your fate _

_Fire your guns _

_It's time to run_

_Blow me away_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive _

_Lead me to heaven _

_When we die_

_I am the shadow _

_On the wall_

_I'll be the one _

_To save us ALL~_

Minato singed the last note with all his voice can give. He then looked at the awe struck group with plain eyes.

"Arisato-san . . . how did you-" Yukari was cut off when something grabbed her leg. "Kyaa!" She screamed as a black hand grabbed her other leg.

"Takeba!" Mitsuru took out a silver gun and pointed at her hand but the gun quickly slid off her grip as a hand went to her neck. "Gaaaah!" She screamed as well.

"Mitsuru/Mitsuru-sempai!" The two said in a union.

"Damn!" Just then as Akihiko tried to grab the hand off of his friend another hand grabbed onto his neck. "Gwahhhh!"

"Sempai!" Yukari stood there with fear written all over her face. She quickly took out her gun and pointed it on her forehead. "I-I-I can do it! Perso-" But when she tried to say the last word the two hands jumped at her and made the gun slide over to Minato. The two hands grabbed her neck and mouth.

Minato just stared at the screen with a pokerface. The three in front of him were struggling for air and were trying to take the hands off their necks. He stared at the gun on the ground and at the mask. He dropped the mask next to a pile of black goop and picked up the silver gun. An image came into his mind. There stood a boy he saw when he signed the contract and who he talked to during that one night aiming his hand that resembled a gun at his head. "_Go on._" He said in his mind. Doing what the boy did, Minato pointed the gun at his head. With an audible whisper he said, "Per . . . so . . . na." He pulled the trigger.

A sound of glass was heard and a blue light surrounded him while he had a smirk on his face again. He looked around him and saw something looking like him. The thing had white hair with the same hair style as Minato, red blood eyes, and a mechanical body with a harp.

"**I am Orpheus Master of Strings. You wish is my command Minato.**" The thing said.

Minato looked at it with boredom. "You know Orpheus that I'm not Minato right?"

"**Of course. But you have my masters body.**"

"Then why don't you call me by my real name."

"**I do not know what thou name is.**"

"Call me Misato."

"**As you command, Misato.**"

Minato, known as Misato now, smirked. "What do you wish to do Minato? Kill them. Slaughter them. Send them to hell with me?"

"_Kill the black things choking them Misato._"

"You're no fun~" Misato gave out a sigh. "Protect the humans."

"**As you wish.**"

Orpheus went in front of Misato and got out his harp. He played a sound from each three strings. One hand got burned; one got frozen, as the other one got shocked. The three teens in front lay on the ground coughing.

"Pathetic." Misato said.

"**Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**"

"_Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Minato, Misato, and Orpheus led out a sharp scream.

"What the hell!" Akihiko looked up from his spot and looked up at the teen and his persona. What he saw was a black goop with a blue mask behind the teen who was clutching his head in pain and his persona being ripped apart from the inside. Two hands were seen coming out of the persona's mouth. The persona ripped as a bigger persona appeared with a loud screech.

It roared at the sky than attacked the monster from behind Minato/Misato. It ripped it to shreds with its bear hands and ate it while clutching a black hand. It roared again and again then went back to the first persona. It then disappeared.

"What . . . what the hell was that?" Asked Yukari as her eyes became wide from shock and fear.

"Uurg." Minato, the real one, fell to the ground with a thud.

"Get him treatment at once!" Yelled Mitsuru.

"Roger!" The two said.

"Hang in there Arisato!" Yelled Yukari as she was running to him.

"I'll call the ambulance since the dark hour is over!" Yelled Akihiko as he descended down the stairs in search for a phone.

"Ikutsuki do you hear me?" Asked Mitsuru.

"Yes?"

"Were the camera's recording the whole thing?"

"Yes actually."

"Good, please send the video to me than delete it immediately. Understood?"

"Roger."

"Good."

**Lucky: Omg! That was like the best thing I have ever written right?! Right! I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions but I promise you that you all will be able to find it if you keep on reading! R&R! **

**Song: Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A.N.**

**Lucky: Well hello! Ready to read? **

**Warning: Ooc (Maybe), one-sided love, mean people, Oc's!**

**I do not own Persona 3!]**

_Chapter 2_

_Tartarus _

_Minato's Pov_

I woke up finding a blue door in front of me. Staring at it I knocked until I heard a faint, "Come in." Doing just that I stepped in and saw a man with the biggest nose I have ever saw sitting in front of me with a creepy smile. Behind him on his right, there was a girl with snow-white hair and golden eyes wearing a blue dress with black circles and yellow one's inside it as well. She gave me a wave. And on the left of her was a guy with also white hair and golden eyes with the same face and hair style as me wearing a blue and black pinstripe suit with a black vest and brown shoes. He had a grin on his face.

"Yo." I said with my own grin.

"Yo, Minato-nii!" The white hair boy said. And yes, he is my brother. My twin brother name Arisato Misato.

The man with the long nose chuckled. "Well I see you awaken to your power Minato."

"Yep. Got my good pal Orpheus just like you predicted Igor."

"The power you weal is call Persona. Blah blah blah . . . ." He went on and on about how my Persona powers were special like the number 0 and about bonds and other stuff. It was boring so I didn't pay attention a lot. "Any questions?" At that I woke up from my daze and shook my head. "Did you even listen to me Minato?"

"Only a little." I said with a smile and a thumb up sign as he just shook his head.

Elizabeth chuckled as well as Misato.

"I'm sure you'll get it later." Igor gave out a sigh.

"Wait I do have a question after all."

"What is it?"

"Why the hell did Misato posses me?"

"Oh that? I made a bet with Lizzy here about if I can or cannot. Guess who won!" I shot my brother a glare. "U-umm. Never mind." He sweatdropped.

"Well then it seems our time is up. Do you still have the key I gave you for the velvet room?" Igor asked.

"Yep."

"Good. I'll send Misato to show you where the door is at. Farewell my guest."

"By nii-chan." Said Misato.

"I'll be waiting for my requests to be done." Said Elizabeth.

"Bye Minna-san!" I said.

_Hospital_

_After school_

I opened my eyes again and saw the white ceiling above me. I heard people walking by my room as I tried to sit up.

"Oh! You're awake!" I saw Yukari coming out of the bathroom in my room. "Geez, how long were you gonna sleep. It's been a week already!"

I just stared at her.

She took a seat next to by bed as I looked outside the window nearby. I saw a good view of the sea here. She began to talk about what happened a week ago about the incident and about how she was like me because her father died in an accident and how she's not in a good relationship with her mother.

How is she like me? She's not like me at all. I don't have any parents as she has a mom still alive, I live in a mansion with my uncle, aunt and friends, I'm a pop-singer, I can see my dead brother as well as three other people in a blue room, and I'm in the-

"Is it alright if I call you Minato?"

-never mind.

I stared at her than nodded. She smiled at me. "You can call me Yukari." I nodded again. "Well I should go tell the others that you're awake. Ja ne." Then she left with a wave.

I turned back to the window looking at the sky than the sea.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

I picked up my phone by the table nearby, (why was it there?), then answered it.

"Minato here."

"Minato, it's your uncle. Any new data?"

"No. I was in a coma for a week." I heard something drop and break through the other line.

"What?! Did an enemy family try to kill you?!" He yelled so loud I had to move it away from my ear.

"No, no. A monster did."

" . . . You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Ok . . . be careful then. I just heard that the Fantasy Lights are going there soon for a concert at your school. Don't cause a screen like last time. Ja ne." He hanged up.

I laid my phone near a table nearby and took a nap. I was gonna need it if I was gonna handle those idiots.

_Two days later_

_School_

I was finally able to go to school.

I walked with Yukari to the entrance and spotted Junpei coming, more like running, towards us.

"Sup! I haven't seen you in a long time. What were you even doing?" He said to me.

"Sleeping." I said. At the corners of my eyes I saw Yukari flinch then glared at me. I just stared at her with a bored expression which was not part of my act. I was actually bored out of my mind.

"Seriously?! How much sleep do you need?!" I just shrugged. "Hey listen to this! Two nights ago I was- oh yeah I'm not suppose to tell." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, never mind! Hey guess who's coming to play at our school festival?!"

"Who?" Yuakri, who was silent the whole time, said with interest.

"It's either Fantasy Lights or Sealed Shards!"

I tripped.

"Woa! Minato you alright?!" I heard Junpei ask.

"Yeah. Never better." I said with a creepy smile. For some reason when I did that I saw my two classmates 20 feet away from me.

_Classroom_

Things were the same.

Mr. Ekoda asked me a question and I answered it right but was only complimented with a scowl from him and praises from the class. I guess it was his toughest question and he didn't like how I was correct.

_Lunch_

Yukari came up to me and told me to go to the fourth lounge when I got back to the dorm.

_Afterschool_

I yawned and looked around my surroundings and spotted two boys talking about something. I eavesdropped in their conversation.

"Hey, I heard the sports clubs are looking for new members."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Umm, let's see. The swimming team, track team, Oh! And the Kendo team."

"Cool! I'll probably join the track team. When are they looking?"

"Starting today through this week."

"See ya!"

"Wait! Where you going?"

"To join!"

And with that I went to see the clubs.

. . . . .

I went over to the Swimming team and shut the door quickly. There is no way I am wearing that!

I then went to the track team. I shut the door again as I saw girls surrounding the track players with hearts in their eyes.

My only chance was the Kendo team now. Oh please god! Let it be normal. I opened the door to the gym and saw many guys battling each other. Yes! Thank you! I observed the team for a bit. I notice that the teamwork was good but the actions and strength of the team was terrible. There was only like four guys that seem to be good at the activity.

"Here to join?" I saw a middle age man with a sweat suit and a clipboard next to me. I was guessing he was the couch.

"Uum. Yeah?"

"Oh good! We were looking for new members any way ever since half of the club went to join the basketball and football team." I sweatdropped at that.

"So when can I start?" I asked.

"You can start tomorrow. I'll tell Yuko to get your gear for you. Practices are on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. We don't practice on finals."

I nodded. "Is there some kind of paper I have to work on or something?"

"No, you just have to show us your strength in battle. With that I'll be able to observe your skills and put you on a rank. There are four ranks in this club. The Novice, Average, Above Average, and Professionals. Pretty simple right?"

I nodded again. "So how many on which?"

"Let's see. There's ten on Novice, eight on Average, four above average, and four on Professionals."

"Ok. I'll see you later couch." I left not waiting for a reply.

_Dorm_

I signed in and went to the fourth lounge.

. . . . .

When I opened the door I saw the two girls in there as well as the chairman. I also saw a white hair dude with a bandage on the side of his head and wraps on his hands. He was pretty charming if you would have asked a girl. I said if you should ask a girl people! I guess he's in the boxing team.

"Hello Arisato-san. Please take a seat." Mitsuru commanded.

I nodded and took a seat next to the white hair dude.

The chairman cleared his throat. "This is Sanada Akihiko, a senior like Mitsuru here." He said.

"Hey." Akihiko said with a smirk.

I nodded again. Man, one day my head will fall off for nodding too much.

They began to tell me about the power call Persona, some called it Personae, and about the monster from last night called shadows. They also told me to about their so call group SEES, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. That's such a long name.

"To sum it up we would like you to join." Mitsuru said.

"You don't have to reply right now!" Exclaim Yukari with a hint of hoping-I-will-say-yes tone.

I looked around me and saw all eyes on me. "What will I get out of it?" I asked. Everybody flinched. "I don't want to be spied on every night through the cameras so I'll probably say yes but at the same time I don't want to die fighting those things call _Shadows_ so it's a pretty tough decision if you ask me."

"Y-you knew?" Yukari stuttered out.

"The camera isn't well cover." I said monotone.

Mitsuru gulped then cleared her throat. "What is it that you want?"

I smirked. "Well it's pretty simple Kirijo Mitsuru, head daughter and only child of the Kirijo Company that sells weapons and other similar stuff."

Mitsuru eyes widen as well as the chairman and the others.

"I would like your father to meet my uncle in America, if that's alright?" I said still with a small unnoticeable smirk.

She stayed quiet for some seconds until she finally sighed. "Very well Arisato-san," She said with a bit of venom in her tone. "I will tell father to meet with your uncle in America, just give me the address and the day your uncle would like to meet him." She said still with a hint of venom.

"My uncle doesn't care what day or time Sempai. He isn't really that busy now since I'm gone." I said with a smile this time trying to ease off the tension that was lurking around the room. "Oh and another thing,"

"Yes?"

"You mind telling if there's ghost living here?"

Yukari flinch, the two guys' brow rose, and Mitsuru gave me a questioning look. "I assure you that this place isn't haunted."

Really? Then why the hell does a creepy boy keep on showing up out of nowhere when I'm in my room?! He came last night and I couldn't even sleep! "Thank you." I said with an out of character grin. I saw the two girls blush for a moment.

"H-here is your gun and arm band." Mitsuru stuttered as she gave me a silver luggage. I opened it to spot a silver gun that had SEES on its sides and a red arm band with SEES on it.

As I closed the case I heard a shatter sound in my head.

**Thou art I as I am Thou**

**Thou has reached level one for the Fool Arcana**

I blinked.

"_So this is how I create bonds and keep track of it."_ I thought.

"With that done we should all head to bed." The Chairman said with a fake smile. You can fool them but not me Chairman. I saw you glare at me a second ago.

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms for some sleep.

_Next Day_

_After School_

_Kendo Team _

It was finally after school so I went over to the gym.

I saw the coach talking to a tan girl I saw on the first day of school. She was wearing a jump suit and kept her hair in a bun. She had big chocolate eyes and big pink lips. I can tell she was only half Japanese. She was holding some gears which supposedly were for me I guess.

I walked towards them than greeted the coach. "Hello." I said to the coach.

He turned to me with a grin. "Well hello there kid! Yuko here has your stuff," He pointed to the tan girl. "Get suit up and we can test your skills." I nodded than took the gear from the girl called Yuko with a nod as she just smiled at me.

I got suit up than got out of the changing room and spotted everyone sitting on the ground looking at me. Was I really that weird? Even the basketball and volleyball players stopped their practices and looked at me. Was it that I pinned my bangs to the side? Oh~ Yeah I shouldn't have done that. I sighed. I know I look kind of like a girl yet still handsome at the same time but that doesn't mean you all need to stare at my pretty face.

I headed to the coach again and saw a guy with spiky black hair with a scowl on his face. He was tan but not to tan like Yuko and buff. I guess he was an Above Average player. "Arisato-san this is Kazushi. He'll be your opponent to test your skills. Got it? Ok. Here wear this." He handed me an amour and gave me a shinai. "Get to your places!' He exclaimed.

I got to the opposite side of my opponent and got into fighting stance. I knew a thing and two about this sport but I don't think I'm good about it.

The referee yelled, "Start!" and we began our fight. Our Shinai clashed against each other multiple times until I had to dodge the next attack to go on with my plan. I dodge the attack that came at me and bent down to his waist then rose up and planted the Shinai next to his neck. That wasn't so bad.

His eyes widen as well as everyone else. I heard a clapping sound and turned to the sound to spot couch with the biggest grin I have ever have saw on him. Soon, there were more clapping sounds that filled the room. I removed my Shinai off of him as he lowered his with awe in his eyes. He then smiled. "I've found a good enough rival! From today on wards you would be my rival you hear Arisato Minato!"

All I could do was blink.

Suddenly a sound of shattered glass was heard.

**Thou art I as I am Thou**

**Thou has reached level one on the Chariot Arcana **

I blinked more after that.

Praises and scowls were what I got when I looked at my now called team-mates and non team-mates. I managed to hear some things around me thought caught my interest.

"He just beat Kaz!"

"He defeated the undefeated Kaz!"

"OMG! Did you see how cool he was?!" A girl shouted from the Volleyball team.

"He defeated the Professional Kaz!"

Oh so that's why I got scowls and praises. For a Professional I never thought it would have been easy for me to win. Will I am part if the ma-

"Good job kid!" Coach brought me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you." I said monotone.

I practiced the whole day with my team-mates.

_Dorm_

_After Practice_

I bumped into Yukari so we decided to walk back to the dorm together. She was trying to make small talk as I just stayed silent.

We reached the dorm to spot Akihiko-sempai waiting for us with a smirk. "Go to the fourth lounge. We have something interesting to talk about. I'll meet you there later; I got to pick something up."

"Hai." We both said in a union.

. . . .

We reached the fourth lounge and went to the command room to spot Mitsuru and the Chairman who quickly gave me a glare before I looked at him face to face.

Yukari sat down while I went to Mitsuru to hand her a piece of paper. I got close to her ear and whispered, 'This is the address of my uncle's place. After sending it to your father _burn it_ and leave no evidence left behind. He must go by himself. If me or anyone of my family membors figure out you gave it or show it to someone else then I guaranty someone will find a red heads corpse in a dumpster with her father." I whispered in a dangerous tone.

I moved away from her and sat down on one of the free spot. I spared a glance at her and saw she was clutching the paper and glaring at me. Bad start of a good relationship. Yukari just sat there not even noticing the incident but I can't say the same with the Chairman who had a look of interest in his eyes as he looked at Mitsuru and me.

Suddenly the door opened to show Akihiko-sempai. "Hey, hurry up!" He yelled behind himself.

And as a reply from the person who he was commanding, "Hold your horses! This thing is heavy!" Was it me or did that voice sound familiar?

"No way!" Exclaim Yukari as she jumped out of her seat. "I-it's Stupeai!"

Just on cue Junpei came in with luggage and a grin on his face. "Sup!" He said.

"Hi." I replied back a little bit shock of him being here.

"Everyone this is Iori Junpei a junior like you two." He said referring to me and Yukari.

"Akihiko, is this the new member you were preferring to?" Ask Mitsuru.

"Yeah."

"He found me a couple of days ago crying like a baby near the strip mall." Junpei said.

"You're not serious right? Seriously, Junpei?! We could do so much better!" Yuakari exclaimed again.

"I resent that!" Junpei yelled back.

I toned out of what everyone was saying. I was pretty tired and I wanted to go to sleep already.

"Let's go and I'll show you." When I heard Akihiko-sempai's voice I snapped out of my thoughts.

I looked around myself and saw that everyone was leaving so I stood up and followed them.

_School Grounds_

We reached the school.

I mentally groaned for walking so long and wasting my precious sleeping time.

"This is where Tartarus is at?! This is just our school!" Junpei exclaimed.

Oh, so that's why we're here. I guess Tartarus has to deal something with the dark hour, or that's what I heard after what Akihiko said after what Junpei exclaimed.

11:58 pm

11:59 pm

12:00 am

The dark hour came and the school building changed into a tall green moldy building.

"Woa!" Was what I heard from my two classmates. I just stared at the sky scraper before me not giving much interest.

We entered it and saw the place dusted in gold and green with black mix in here in there. There was a luxurious gold clock; right beside it was a bigger clock with stairs, a motorcycle (?), and something with a glow of green near the entrance we came in of. I spotted the velvet room door on the left of me.

My two classmates were amazed as well as creep out.

"We'll assign a leader." Akihiko said. I wonder why Mitsuru was silent. She was usually the one who talks.

"Leader? Oh, me! Me! Me! Me!" Junpei repeated the word "Me" a lot.

Akihiko hesitated. "Uuuuuuh, Arisato you'll be in charge."

I nodded. This isn't my first time being in charge just for you readers to know.

"What?! Why him?! He doesn't even look like a leader!" He cried out.

"_Neither do you idiot."_ I said to myself.

"Well he has fought them before." Yukari commented. Thank you, Yukari for helping.

"Seriously?!" Junpei eyes widen. He then sighed and gave up. "Fine."

"Come and chose your weapon before you enter. You can't just fight Shadows with just bare fists and guns." Mitsuru finally talked. She was holding a brown big bag. Where she got it? Well only the author knows.

We went up to her and she handed me the bag _nicely_. I opened the bag to spot multiple weapons in there.

Yukari chose a Bowin Arrow.

Junpei chose a large sword.

And I chose a short sword.

She then handed us some medicine and other unique stuff.

We went up the stairs that led to the large clock that I found beautiful and entered a place where blood puddles were on the ground, blood dripping from the walls, black and green tiles were on the ground and walls and a dark aura spread around the place.

"Creepy." I heard Yukari mutter out.

"Awesome!" Junpei exclaimed and I to agree with him. It's not like you could experience an adventure like this in your life again.

"_**Can you hear me?**_" Mitsuru's voice appeared out of our heads.

"Ya. Just fine." I said.

"How can we hear you?" Junpei and Yukari asked in a union.

"_**It's my persona's ability**_**.**" I can tell she had a proud smile on right now. "_**You should carry on. Head forward and attack any shadow from behind when you see one. I'll give further instructions later.**_" We all nodded.

Doing what she said we ran forward with are weapons in our hands. I spotted a shadow nearby and quietly sneaked behind it with the others. "Let's see what our skills are." I smirked. The two other nodded than we ran towards it but luck was not on our side right now.I didn't see another shadow coming towards us until it attacked Junpei. The shadow we were going to attack charged toward us as well. "Damn!" I cursed under my breath. "Use your Persona!" I yelled out to my comrades.

They nodded hesitantly. I pulled out my gun out of the gun case that was attach to my school belt and yelled out, "Persona!"

I heard the sound of glass breaking and saw a blue light surrounding me. Orpheus appeared before me with his harp in his hands. "Orpheus, Bash!" I yelled out. Doing just that, Orpheus put his harp up in the air with his two mechanical hands and **pound** it on the shadow which disappeared into black dust. Orpheus disappeared. I looked behind me spotting the other two just dodging the attacks from the black goop. I twitched. "I'll say it again! Use your Persona! You can't just dodge it forever!" That seemed of made them even more shaken up as they just stared at me in awe. Oh wait, they were just surprised that I can even yell. I sighed.

The shadow was about to attack again but I managed to attack in time by slicing my sword through its blue mask.

I looked back at the two and saw them still with awe expressions. I sighed and glared at them which seemed to make the awe look turn into frighten looks. "Do you want to die?" They shook their heads slowly. "Then use your weapons to attack or better yet use your god damn Persona's! Do you expect to just dodge it the rest of your lives?!" They had an expression of ashamed on their faces. I gave out a sigh again knowing what they were thinking. "I know it might be scary to shoot yourself in the head but it's a fake gun people! If I could do it then you all can! Maybe next time." They stared back me.

"**Nicely done Arisato.**" Mitsuru voice appeared again.

"Why thank you. Let's move on you two."

_Normal POV_

The two stared at Minato after he yelled out to them.

"_Did he just yell?_" Junpei thought as well as Yukari.

After Minato defeated the shadow that was going to attack the two he began to scold them.

After the little scolding the two teens just stared at him with awe. "_Was that really Minato scolding us and talking that much?" _The two thought again in union. They never expect Minato be a talkative person. Guess they were wrong.

The trio adventured through the second floor finding their courage now to summon their Personas. As they fought against the Shadows they learned their own strength and weakness.

Yukari was good at Garu skills, wind, and healing. She would be either a back up or a healer of what Minato thought. She was weak against Zio skills, most likely lightning skills. She has troubles summoning her Persona or maybe she's just to scare.

Junpei was good with Agi skills, fire, and slash, piercing, etc. skills. He would be able to be in close combat or back up. His weakness is Garu skills. He's alright summoning his Persona but he needs to know when the right time to use it. He barely used his weapon!

As for Minato, he's good at any/all skills and his weakness could be any as well. It depends on what persona he switches to. He figured that out when he got his very first two Persona cards, Apsaras and Angel.

The trio headed back to the entrance by using a teleporting device.

"Well done you three." Mitsuru said with a smile on her lovely face. "Soon they'll be able to catch up to you Akihiko."

"Heh. We'll see." He said with another one of his smirk that will any women fall over heels over him. Will besides Mitsuru and Yukari.

"We should head back." Yukari stated.

The others nodded and headed out the door. Minato stood at his spot than walked to the blue door near the entrance. Looking behind himself he saw no one than proceeded to open the door with his key he got from Igor some time ago.

He opened the door than opened his eyes to spot the same people there drinking a something red liquid out of glass cups.

"And you guys didn't invite me to come and drink red wine with you all?" Minato said with a playing pout.

"Ah~ don't be like that Minato-nii. Here I'll go get you a glass." Misato went to the drinks nearby and poured some in a glass cup then handed it to his brother.

"Thank you Misato-chan." Minato said with a grin.

"No prob!"

"So how was your _adventure?_" Igor gave a chuckle as he putted one leg on top of the other.

"Well at first it was frustrating because of those two then got to boring for my taste."

"So I take it that everything was fine?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"By the way, _she _came not too long ago."

Minato stopped mid-way of taking a sip of his drink. He set the drink down on the small glass oval table before him and stared at Igor who seemed to be enjoying the moment. "How was she?" Minato asked.

"A little grumpy and all but ok."

"Was she alright?"

"A couple of scratches from fighting and all but alright."

Minato gave out a sigh of frustration. "I've been gone only two weeks and she's already starting trouble."

"Well that's how she is. I remember when she was just taking a walk and you thought someone kidnapped her you went and beat up a whole Yakuza gang nearby and all Master Minato." Elizabeth said with a chuckle afterwards and with the other two doing the same.

"Very funny." Minato rolled his eyes. "I'll be going now. Don't want to keep them waiting and all. See ya guys later, and thanks for the drink." He gulped the wine in on gulp then went out of the room after putting the glass cup down and with farewells.

. . . .

"Yo, Minato. What's taking you so long?!" Junpei exclaimed as he saw Minato staring at nothing.

"Mitsuru-sempai and Akihiko-sempai are waiting for you Minato." Yukari said as she entered.

"Coming." Was all the bluenette said.

Junpei slung an arm over him saying random stuff until he reached the two older teens. With a sniff of the air Junpei raised a brow. "Hey, Minato? Why do you smell of wine?"

Everyone's attention was now on Minato.

**[A.N.**

**I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm so happy! I didn't really like how I wrote it and all but it's good enough.**

**Here are some questions I think you want to ask me (I suggest you read it):**

**Why is the story so different then the game?**

**Because I wanted it to be different. I hate how I have to read over all the stuff I already know and so I decided to write it differently and all. And I know how some people hate it when they have to read the same crap over and over again. (No offense)**

**What does Minato mean by _act_?**

**He's acting. He doesn't want to show people his true character because he's on a mission if you guys didn't find that out yet.**

**Who is Misato?**

**He's Minato's younger Twin brother if you all didn't catch that in the beginning of this chapter. **

**Is he dead?**

**Yes he's dead.**

**Why his Misato in the Velvet room.**

**Funny story actually. I found a picture of Minato having white hair and gold eyes wearing a blue suit and I figured, Hey maybe I should create s twin of Minato and make him work in the Velvet room cuz he's dead and all and will have a big role in the end. And why he's there is because . . . . I'll explain it in the story.**

**What is Minato?**

**I'm putting that in later chapters so wait but if you guess didn't see, it starts with M and A. Whoever can find that out then I would happily make an omake with what theme you want. **

**Pop-singer?**

**Yeah, that wasn't a big secret and all. It's mostly what it means and I guess some of you already know what band he's in.**

**When's Minako coming in?**

**Next chapter.**

**Are the other members of his bands coming to?**

**Yeah, probably.**

**Are they having Persona's?**

**I would like them to but at the same time I don't want them to. I guess that can be a poll starting now!**

**Who are the Fantasy Lights?**

**A band that's rival with the Sealed Shards.**

**Seta Souji? ****Spoiler!**

**No it is not the Protagonist in Persona 4. It's the father of him. Oops! **

**Are Persona 4 characters gonna be in here?**

**No, but I will talk about some.**

**How many chapters are you thinking of making?**

**Will it all depends of how fast I want it to end.**

**Does Minako have a Twin sister?**

**It's a secret.**

**When will you update on Rainbow Shards?**

**I promise I will update it for all of you who are reading it. I promise I won't abandon it.**

**Your next update on this story?**

**Not sure but less than four weeks.**

**Ok here are the polls you guys are suppose to do if you want:**

**SEES relationships-**

**YukarixJunpei**

**YukarixAkihiko**

**YuakrixShinjiro**

**Yukarix(Nobody)**

**Yukarix(Onside relationship)**

**MitsuruxJunpei**

**MitsuruxAkihiko**

**MitsuruxShinjiro**

**Mitsurux(Nobody)**

**MitsuruxOneside**

**FuukaXJunpei**

**FuukaxAkihiko**

**FuukaxShinjiro**

**Fuukax(Nobody)**

**FuukaxOneside**

**And etc**

**Should Minato's Band-mates have Persona's-**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Which sport will Minako do-**

**Volleyball?**

**Tennis?**

**Kendo with Minato?**

**Cheerleading?**

**Girls Basketball?**

**Any other suggestions?**

**Ok Thank You!]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A.N.**

**Hello again! Here's Chapter 3 for you all who likes it! **

**I don't own the Persona Series]**

_Chapter 3_

_Minako Appears_

_School_

_Minato's Pov_

It was school time and I could barely stay awake due to the three hours inspection from everyone last night, no early in the morning should I say. Everybody checked out my room then everywhere in the dorm. I shouldn't have drunk that wine. Urrrg, I'll just sleep in class. By the way what day was it today? Oh yeah its Wednesday . . . It's Wednesday! Shit I forgot about meeting that little girl a week ago! Urrrg, today's not my day. I sighed. I'll just buy some takoyaki for her to show my apologies.

_Classroom_

I fell asleep in class.

_After School_

I went up to Kaz, he told me to call him that, and told him I wouldn't be able to go to practice today because of business issues. He understood and told me he'll talk to the couch about it but I saw he was disappointed. Guess he wanted to challenge me again.

_Outside Building_

I walked out and saw Junpei and Akihiko-sempai with a group of girls surrounding him. Surrounding Akihiko-sempai not Junpei. I feel kind of feel sorry for him . . . kind of.

I went up to Junpei and chatted. Later Sempai came up to us and told us to follow him to the mall leaving the annoying and whining girls behind.

_Paulownai Mall_

We went enter the police station and saw a cop with a scary face. Akihiko chatted with him then turned his attention to us. "You can buy your weapons here if you need new ones. Anything related is also sold here." He told us. We chatted with the cop and then to Akhiko again. He gave us some money and went off.

Junpei was whining about how low the payment was then walked out of the station with a scowl. I bid farewell to the cop and went to Strip Mall to go buy the Takoyaki.

_Shrine_

After I went and bought some Takoyaki I went to the Shrine to see if the girl was there. I saw her by the jungle gyms looking at her shoes. Guess she was waiting for me for a week. I went up to her and said, "Yo." She looked up and became furious.

"Where were you?! I've been waiting for a week Big Brother!" She yelled.

I sweatdropped and put the box of Takoyaki on her head. "Gomen. I had something to do and forgot. I bought you some Takoyaki to make it up."

She took the box off of her head and smiled. "You're forgiven!" She went off and sat at a bench under a shade. I followed her and sat down right next to her.

"I never caught your name kid." I said to her.

"It's Maiko! What's yours?" She said with a mouthful of Takoyaki.

"Arisato Minato. Call me Minato-nii if you want." I said with a kind smile.

"Minato-nii, let's play on the playground today after I'm done eating!"

I nodded.

We spent time playing around and I learned some new stuff about her. She's in grade school, obviously, she's seven, her parents are fighting and she's sad about it, and she loves Takoyaki since her dad byes her a lot.

After playing I found out it was getting dark. "Maiko."

She turned to me. "Hai Minato-nii?"

"We should be heading home. It's getting dark."

"I don't want to. Mom and Dad are still fighting and I hate it. They don't even notice if I'm home or not."

"How about I come and visit you again next Thursday if you go back home?"

"Really Minato-nii?!"

"Hai."

"Kay than I'll go home but you have to promise!" She sprinted off waving back at me. "Bye-bye!"

I waved back at her.

**Thou art I as I am Thou**

**Thou has reached Level one for The Hangman Arcana**

I blinked and let out a sigh of frustration.

_Dorm_

I arrived back at the dorm and signed in. Nobody was back at the moment so I went to my room. I went inside my room and got a white t-shirt, blue slacks, and white socks, a towel and went back down stairs to take a shower. They really need to put the showers on each floor with bedrooms.

I took a shower than putted on my clothes. After putting the towel around my shoulders, so my shirt won't get wet, I went to the mirror to pin my bangs up. I looked at my reflection and saw a healthy blue hair teen. Even though the reflection was me, I felt like it wasn't me at the same time. It felt like Misato who was staring at me.

"Minato-nii." I heard his voice.

"Great, now I'm even hearing him as well." I gave out a sigh.

"What?"

"I feel guilty."

"Umm, Minato-nii?"

"I wonder what I should get for dinner today."

"MINATO-NII!" I blinked. Was that actually Misato's voice? I turned to my reflection and saw myself with golden eyes, white hair and panting. Oh, it really was Misato. Oops.

"M-misato-chan?" I questioned even though I knew the answer.

He stopped panting and fixed himself up. "Geez Minato-nii, I come all the way out here and all you do is ignore me." He said with a pout.

"Oh, Gomen Misato-chan. What are you doing u-um in the mirror?"

"Hmph! I can't leave the velvet room because, Igor phrased, I'm grounded for breaking Lizzy's favorite vase."

I sweatdropped. Then I smirked. "Aww~ still getting grounded at the age of seventeen, Misa-chan~ I guess you really haven't grown up."

"W-w-what?!" He blushed. It was fun teasing him.

"Just kidding." I chuckled. "So what is your business with me?"

"Oh right. I'm here to tell you the other location of the Velvet Room." I nodded. "It's in the ally way in Paulownia Mall."

I nodded again. "Thank you." I smiled at my brother.

"No prob! Well I'll see you later. I have to be Lizzy's _tool _now."

I shuddered. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne Mina-nii~" He disappeared only leaving my reflection with me . . . WAIT! What the hell did he just call me?!

. . . . .

I went back to my room and on the computer. After signing in on my email account I check my inbox.

**From:**

**Seta Souji**

**To:**

**Arisato Minato**

**Subject:**

**Mission**

**Just as plan. Got the Kurijo group to make an alliance with us. New mission for you. At Paulownia Mall there is a club called Escapade. When you enter it there will be a man sitting at the bar. Talk to him and lead him to form an alliance with us. I'll send your fake I.D. another time. Make sure he will be willing to form the alliance. He is an important person.**

I read the message from my uncle and signed off after. Giving out a sigh and I went back downstairs and saw Junpei and Yukari reading a magazine of some sort and listening to music. I sat next to Yukari and asked what she was listening to. "What are you listening to?"

She took off her pink and white headphones and looked at me with awe eyes. "Oh! Hello Minato. Junpei lend me some songs from Sealed Shards 5th album."

I looked at Junpei. "Yeah! I can't believe you haven't even heard of them! There like world famous!" He exclaimed.

I turned back to Yukari. "Well excuse me! I'm too busy unlike someone here!" She exclaimed back. Their little quarrel began.

After minutes listening to the argument I decided to speak. "So who's your favorite?" They stopped then looked at me confused.

"In Sealed Shards. There are six members and I'm curious who you both like the most."

After understanding what I meant they began thinking. Junpei was the first to answer. "I think I like the leader the most. He has an awesome voice and super cool! I definitely like his mask though." He said with one eye close and a thumb up.

I nodded. "What about you, Yukari?"

"I actually don't know the member's. This is actually the first time I heard their music and stuff."

"Then let me explain Yuka-tan," Out of know where Junpei had glasses on and got out a large whiteboard. "There are six members in the band. Three girls and three boys. It is a rumor that each one of them are dating each other. The three girls are called Pixie XII the oldest in the group and band," he threw a picture of a girl with spiky short pig tails with a mask on. "Alice VII," then drew a girl with two high pig-tails that seemed to reach her stomach. "Then there is the leader of the girls, Eurydice XXII. They are called the Numeral Seals when they are together." He then drew a girl with a high pony-tail. "Now starting with the youngest of all in the band and in the guys group is Pyro Hollow," Then he drew a boy with a pumpkin face mark under his right eye. "Then there is Uriel Blade the twin brother of Alice VI and last but not least there is the leader of the whole group and band Death." He drew the other two. "With Death in the guy group, they are called Droplet Shards. Put the two groups together you get Sealed Shards. Nobody actually knows their identity or faces only some. Their rivals are also the worldwide pop-singers, Fantasy Lights."

" . . . Urrg . . . so who is the Fantasy Lights?" Yukari asked.

Junpei cleared his throat again. "Like I said before they are the rival group of Sealed Shards. Their band was also form at the same time when Sealed Shards were form. They consist of four band mates, three boys and only one girl. Starting with the guitarist, his name is Grettal, his real name is actually Rick Locks but in Japan we may call him Locks Rick. He's the son of the famous actress, Bella Lock in Paris and also in America. Next is the drummer, Effect. His real name is Fong Lao or Lao Fong in our saying. He's the son of the president of the famous company in China and is next to inhering his family fortune; he's actually the only son in the Lao-Yang Family. Then there is the pianist Lovely, real name is Chloe Wood or Wood Chloe, the daughter of the super famous designer and director, Susie Wood and Blake Wood of America. The last is the leader of the band, Super*. His real name is actually Hibari Akihiro. He's actually Japanese so then his real name is Akihiro. Nobody knows about his past and stuff."

"So the band is actually a band of big-shots children's?" Yukari raised a brow.

Oh and how true she was.

"Now that I think about it . . . yeah."

"You sure know a lot about them." I said monotone.

"Well, if you're the number one fan of Sealed Shards you got to know them and their life." He said with a proud tone.

"It just sounds like you're a stalker." I said.

He fell down on the ground while Yukari laughed.

. . . . .

After the incident Mitsuru-sempai came back and we all went to Tartarus later. It felt like our skills leveled up somehow. Oh! And I found some money and other stuff.

_Next Day_

_Classroom_

_Lunch Time_

As I was about to leave my seat Mitsuru-sempai came in and cause everyone to stop what they were doing and straighten up then bow to the Ice Queen. Trust me; you don't want to see how she got that name. It literally means what it means.

She came up to me and folded her arms under her chest then gave a pleasant smile. "Arisato," She said to me. Everyone raised a brow at me. "After looking through your profile, I'm surprise to see how well your grades are. I was wondering if you want to join the Student Council, there is an open spot."

I was shock. Why would she look through my profile? "As much as I like to join the Student Council I would have to decli-" I was cut off as she clapped her hands.

"I knew you would say yes. After school, go to the Facility office and tell them I sent you there. They'll do the rest. Good Day." She left me with a dumbfounded face.

"-ne." I finished my sentence.

My classmates kept on staring at me an awe and confusion.

_After School_

I went to the Facility office and saw Ms. Toriumi there looking through files. I approached her and she smiled at me with a . . . taint of blush?

"I'm here because Mitsuru-sempai told me to come here?" I said shrugging the blush off.

"Ah, so you did decide to join the Student Council! Here is the schedules and key and other stuff." She gave me the said stuff. "Please sign this contract."

"Contract?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes. Kurijou-san told me specifically to make sure you sign this."

" . . . H-hai." I signed it.

"Great! Please go to the reception room then. That's where the Student Council meets on specific days."

"Thank you." I went off with a low bow.

. . . . .

As I arrived at the room I opened it to spot everyone in the room looking at me. I notice a guy with grey and black hair with a yellow armband that says . . . Discipline Prefect. He seems to be mature for the way his arms were folded under his chest and a scowl on his face.

"So nice for you to join us Arisato." I heard Mitsuru. I turned my direction to her and bow a small bow.

"It's a pleasure." I said monotone.

"Have a seat and I'll introduce you to all."

"Hai."

I took a seat next to the Discipline guy.

Mitsuru-sempai introduced me then I introduced myself.

After the meeting or whatever it was called I stretched my muscles.

"Hello Arisato-san." I turned my head to the side to see the guy I sat next to greeted me. "I'm the Discipline Prefect Hidetoshi. Please to meet you." He put out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand and shook it telling him my name. "Arisato Minato."

"Tell me Arisato, what do you think of the uniforms here?" He said with a serious tone. I better think this right.

"There fine."

"Exactly! Some students just don't appreciate it! They should show some respect-" and so he blabbered more.

**Thou art I as I am Thou**

**Thou has reached level one for the Emperor Arcana**

I groaned in my head after I heard my new social link.

_Dorm _

_Evening_

I arrived at the dorm and went to my room after greeting everyone in the lounge. After locking my door I went to change into sweats and a plain gray shirt.

Going to my desk and opening my drawer I took out my blue glasses and put it on. I then sat on the desk chair and took out some piece of paper. I wonder what I should write for my new song.

_A week later _

_Evening  
Dorm_

After getting my new social links, the Justice Arcana from the school Treasure, Chihiro, getting the Magician Arcana one from Kenji, and getting the Strength Arcana from Yuko as well as leveling up the Hangman Arcana and the Chariot Arcana I became tired. Who knew trying to get social links were tiring, and all in two weeks or so.

Well it was finally time to rest so I went into bed with my P.J.'s and slept until . . .

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Some alarm came on. I groaned then changed to some jeans and a dark blue T-shirt that said _Swagger._  
_Normal Pov_

After everyone entered the fourth lounge with their weapons and stuff they all took a seat. Mitsuru cleared her throat and began to tell everyone the news. "There seems to be some Shadows out loose somewhere."

"What!?" Yukari and Junpei exclaimed in union as Minato rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"Where are they? I'll knock them dead!" Junepei said with enthusiasm in his tone and eyes.

"Calm down Iori. We'll be sending you three to clear things up."

"What will I do Mitsuru?" Akihiko said.

"You'll be staying here Aki. Your injury is still severe."

Akhiko gave a "Tch" sound but none the less he obeyed.

"Where are they anyway?" Minato asked.

"At the Monorail Station. You three should go first. I'll meet you there later. Don't forget to take your stuff with you."

"Hai." The three said in union then they left to their destination.

_Monorail Station_

The three waited by the station waiting for their sempai to come.

"Look at the moon . . . it kind of freaks me out." Yukari said.

The two boys looked up to the yellow full-moon.

"Urrg! How long will she take?!" Junpei complained as he threw his arms in the air.

"She's here." Minato said as he stood up from where he sat at.

Right on cue an engine was heard. Looking at the direction of the noise they saw a person on a motorcycle. After a couple seconds of staring, the motorcycle stopped right in front of them leaving some dust surrounding them. The person got off the vehicle then took of her helmet only to leave two students gape.

Minato whistled. "Nice ride." Minato said in monotone voice.

"Why thank you Arisato." Mitsuru said with a small smile. Turning her head to the other two who were gaping at her, she shook them out of their form. "If you don't close those mouths of yours, a fly might go in."

The two students closed their mouths quickly.

After informing the three the basics and stuff she assigned a leader. And guess who it was.

"What?! Again?!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Yes, Iori. I believe Arisato well do well once again. He was the one to save you two the first time we went to Tartarus."

"B-but-" He was cut off.

"No buts. Now go on. We don't have much time left. Hurry!"

"Hai!" The three ran off as Junpei complained the whole way and the other two ignored him.

. . . . .

The three arrived at the monorail on the tracks. "So this is where they are." Yukari said as she began to walk towards it.

The other two followed.

As she was began to climb the ladder that was attached to the monorail a light bulb appeared above her head. "Don't look up." She said sending glares to the two who quickly turned their heads to the other side.

They all entered one by one. Inside the monorail were red coffins. Only a few though.

"_**Be careful. I sense them but I can't exactly tell where they are. Just give me a minute or two but first head on and get ready at all time.**_" Mitsuru said as the group nodded their heads.

Step by step and cart by cart everything was to quiet. They have yet not encounter a single shadow.

"It's a little bit to quiet." Said Junpei.

" . . . Have you guys ever watch horror movies." Minato said with a slight smirk.

The two others shuddered at that then nodded. "_That was really out of character._" They thought in a union.

"Then something may pop out and drag one of us than rip us to shreds if we don't be careful."

"H-ha ha, Yeah sure whatever you sa- Gahhhh!" Junpei jumped back and fell on his ass when a shadow appeared right in front of him.

"Oh, I was correct."

Suddenly the shadow walked, more like floated, off in a blink of an eye to the other cart. "Wait!" Junpei stood up than was about to go after it but was stop by Mitsuru's voice.

"_**Iori! Wait!**_"

"It's going to get away if we don't do something!"

"_**It might be a trap Iori. Let's think it through.**_"

"B-but!"

"_**Arisato, you're the leader, what do you think?**__"_

"We need to be conscious. Just like Mitsuru said, it might be a trap." Minato said with a serious face that made Junpei gulp.

"Screw this! I'm going after it!" Junpei ran off ignoring his fright a minute ago.

"Junpei!" Yukari yelled out but it was too late since Junpei was out of range.

"Leave him Yukari. We'll go get him later."

"B-but- Kyaa!" Yukari yelped when she lost her balance.

"What the hell?!" Minato cursed.

"_**It seems the shadows have taken control of the monorail. We don't have much time left until it crashes! Hurry and get Iori than go to the head of the monorail. I think that's where the boss is at. Hurry!**_"

"Hai!" The two were about to head over to the other cart until a group of shadows appeared blocking the entrance to the other cart.

A hand, a table, and something that looked like a black cloth with a square above its head began to attack them with different magic.

"Shit!" Minato hissed under his breath.

He took out his Evoker and shot himself than attack with a Bufu attack from Aspsaras.

After defeating the shadows the two of them ran off to find Junpei. "Mitsuru-sempai, how much time do we have left?" Minato asked.

"_**19 minutes and 9 seconds left.**_"

"That's all?!" Yukari exclaimed.

"We need to hurry and find him or we won't have much time to defeat the head shadow."

"Yeah! Geez Stupei!"

Cart by cart and attacking some shadows that were in the way the two finally found Junpei having difficulties dealing with the three shadows that were attacking him.

"Junpei!" Yukari exclaimed as she went up to the group and began to attack as well.

"I can handle them so back off!" He yelled at her.

"Yeah right! Look at you!"

"I was doing just fine before you two came!'

"No you weren't! You would have died if we didn't come!"

"How would you know?!"

"Cause I just know, Stupei!"

"Both of you shut the hell up before I god-damn freeze you!" Minato yelled at the two who were quarrelling.

The two stopped their argument when they felt the murderous area behind their leader. "Either you fight and hurry it up so we can complete the mission or die here as I complete the mission myself."

The two gulped.

. . . . .

After fighting and defeating the shadows they ran to the first cart. In front of them was the door to the cart.

"How much time do we have left?" Minato asked once again.

"_**Only 10 minutes and 21 seconds left.**_"

Minato shot a glare at the two as they cowardly looked away from his view with beads of sweat dripping down their faces.

"Let's go." He commanded.

"Hai." The two said in union.

Minato opened the door and rushed in with the two after him. Minato looked at the beast before him. It was . . . really awkward. He could see the other two with blushes on their faces as well.

The monster had one side of her black and the other side of her white. Her hair was put into two pig-tails that seemed to be ribbons and on her face was a pink butterfly mask. The only thing she wore was a green skirt, leaving her chest expose, but even with the green skirt, it didn't help much as they almost saw . . . you know what . . . as she putted her legged up.

"L-lets hurry!" Minato commanded with a taint of pink on his cheeks.

"H-hai!" The others to.

They got out there Evoker and began to attack.

Using Orpheus, Minato used bashed and caused some damage on the shadow.

Yukari was using her Garu skills as well as her healing skills to heal her teammates.

Junepi used his Agi skills and his Physical skills to attack.

But all in all they couldn't see the shadow faltering.

Suddenly the shadow summoned two other shadows.

"What the?! Shit!" Junpei cursed.

"The two of you handle the other two! I'll handle the boss!" Minato commanded.

"Hai!"

"How much time do we have left Mitsuru-sempai?!"

"_**Five minutes and 36 seconds left!**_"

"Shit!" Minato pointed his gun to his head. "I summon you, Jack Frost!" The little cute white and plushy Jack Frost appeared doing a little dance. "Bufu!" Bufu was used at the shadow.

Two minutes past yet the main shadow was still going. Even though it seemed tired out it still had enough strength to attack and summon.

The trios were gasping for air. They used up their entire SP by summoning their persona's too much and don't have any more medicine to survive another hard blow.

Minato stood up with his sword in his hand. Tightening his grip on the object he went and attacked it head on but it was quickly blocked by the shadows hand causing too much impact on him causing him to fly to the other end of the shadow.

"Minato!" His two comrades yelled out in concern.

"Urrg." Minato groaned as he tried to stand up but faltered every time he tried. He put his hand on his mouth and coughed. Looking at his hand he stared at the red sticky liquid known as blood. " . . . I can't die here . . . I promise everyone I'll come back . . . I promise I wouldn't leave her . . . I . . . I . . . I do not break my promises." Minato stood up clutching his stomach and walking to the shadow as his bangs covered his eyes. "I don't want to see you die . . . but if that's the only way to make you realize that I won't falter then so be it." Minato looked at the monster straight in the eyes as the monster just stared back at him. "I am a man that always keeps his promises . . . . So I will return to them and not die here." He aimed his Evoker to his head. "Persona!" Angel appeared behind him. "Hanma!" A golden light appeared and surrounded the shadow as 3 golden cards appeared with a circle of writings. The cards and circle twirled imitating a brighter light that would have blinded a person.

Seconds passed as the trio covered their eyes with their hands. As the light faltered Minato removed his hand slowly. "Did I do it?" He asked himself as he stared at the spot where the shadow was at but unfortunately to him, it was still there. He widened his eyes as well as the others.

"B-but . . . how?" He asked himself once more.

"_**Arisato you only have 2 minutes and 45 seconds left! Hurry!**_"

"Minato catch!" Minato turned around and caught the sword he dropped from Junpei. "It's weaken! We can do an all out attack! Yukari get up!"

"Hai!" Yukari got up and got her bow and arrow ready.

Minato looked at them both then at the shadow. A trail of blood was coming down his face and bruises were shown everywhere. But even if he had those, he stilled showed determination. "All out attack!"

"Hai!" They all ran to the shadow and used their final blow.

After attacking and attacking they all got swiped away by the ribbons. Each one hit the wall on the other side then fell to the ground.

"No . . ." Yukari said as her eyes became full of tears.

"We . . . c-can still do it." Junpei said as he clutched his stomach.

". . . Stop it." The two looked at their leader in confusion and awe.

"Why?! We can still do it!" Junpei exclaimed.

"STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER!" Minato yelled with an anger face and tears coming down his eyes.

The two looked at the direction their leader was looking at. They widen their eyes. What they saw was a girl with brown hair put in a bushy pony-tail. Her bangs were pin to the side with six pins that formed XXII. She wore the school uniform of Gekkaun High. She lay unconscious in the grip of the shadow.

"W-who is she?" Yukari muttered to herself.

Her question wasn't answered at the moment as Minato went dashing off with two guns in his hand. One was his Evoker and the other was a jet black hand-gun.

"Let her go!" He yelled.

He shot the shadow with the black gun then jumped up to the height of the girl then kicked her which seemed to have made her leave the grip of the shadow. The girl laid on the ground unconscious as Minato kept on shooting the shadow with the hand-gun.

The two, who were still on the ground, got up and got their weapons ready then attacked with Minato even if they were tired.

Minato was shooting like crazy at the shadow. It didn't seem like the Minato they both knew.

"_**34 seconds left!**_"

While Minato was not looking, one of the shadows ribbon came at him from behind then causing him to lose his grip of his guns from shock. He landed on the ground groaning.

The other two saw their leader on the ground and began to run to him but were stopped as two ribbons captured them as they yelled in pain.

"Aaaaagh!" Junpei had one of his eyes closed.

"Auahhhh!" Yukari was turning pale.

Minato looked at them then at the shadow but was to slow as to dodge its attack that was coming right at him. All he did was stared and stared and stared.

"Persona!" He heard a familiar feminine voice. The attack that came right at him was block by a golden monster. It had long brown hair and a golden and silver mechanical body. Behind the monster was a heart shape harp. After blocking the attack the monster turned its body towards him. Its eyes were blood red and around the chest area, there was a speaker. It wore a red scarf. Oddly enough the monster would have been the female version of his Orpheus. Turning around, he spotted the girl with his Evoker aiming at her head.

" . . . Minako." He said under his breath.

The girl stared back at him. Suddenly she clutched her head. Seeing her like that Minato ran to her as fast as he could. "Ahhhhhh!" Hearing her scream, he quickened his pace, but was stop when an eerily sound came behind him. Turning around and spotting the suppose to be female version of his persona being ripped apart from the inside and turning into a black and white monster with coffins around its body attacking the shadow, all he did was stare in awe as the monster ripped the shadow to shreds and began eating it.

After a couple of seconds, the monster turned back to the original shape then disappeared.

"_**Hurry and turn off the train! There's only 9 seconds left!**_"

"Shit!" Minato ran to the control area that controlled the monorail and stared at it to see which one was the one that made it stop.

"_**Only 5 seconds left!**_"

"Here goes nothing!" He pulled on something.

In the background he heard the screams of his comrades.

. . . . .

Seconds later Minato opened his eyes and stayed still until he remembered. He ran out of the control room and saw his comrades, plus the girl, on the ground with their eyes close. "Is everyone alright?" He asked in a worry tone.

The two comrades opened their eyes slowly then stared at him. Each one of them chuckled awkwardly.

"H-ha ha ha . . . We made it." Junpei said as he slowly tried to stand up.

"H-ha ha ha . . . You said it Junpei." Yukari said as she slowly tried to stand up as well.

Minato gave out a sigh of relief.

"_**Is everyone Ok?**_" They heard the worried tone of Mitsuru.

"Yeah." Yukari answered her.

"**sigh **_**I'm glad. Please return immediately and Arisato . . . thank you.**_"

" . . . No prob."

Yukari and Junpei gave out a sigh. "By the way Minato, how did you know which one was the one to stop the monorail?" Yukari asked her leader.

"Yeah." Junpei was curios as well.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"That's a good question Yukari."

The two stared at him dumbfounded.

"Really dude?! You just freaken guessed when our lives were in stake?!" Junpei exclaimed.

Yukari just sweatdropped at the side.

"I guess." Minato said in his usual monotone voice, but really inside he was feeling angry of not being strong enough to defeat the shadow. "We gotta go. Get your stuff." He said once more as he walked to the girl and picked her up bridal style.

"U-umm . . . who is that Minato?" Yukari asked.

Minato turned towards them. "Arisato Minako."

**[A.N.**

**I'm beat . . . It was so hard to just write how they would fight and stuff but I'm glad I was finally finished! Thank you all for liking this story! If you have any question please feel free to ask me on your review but remember, I don't do flames! Thank you very much Mina-san! I would probably update in four or five weeks!**

**Oh and about "Super*" it actually means Super Star okay? If I have written it then it would have been too long.**

**Ja ne! R&R!]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A.N.**

**Lucky: Well hello my fellow fiction lover! I'm so happy because so many people favorite my story! Thank you all so much! I'll try and work hard! The thing that keeps me going and writing are you guys **_**wipe dramatic tear away **_**and **_**sniff sniff **_**all your support!**

**People I must thank:**

**Aprincessb1215, FloraFaveXNara-wire, Fortis499, KafeiDetour, Kindomh56, TehLoneWolfie217, TheW23AC, darknesskitsune1235, f22-raptor340, sillyfudgemonkeys, Yuki Yukihara, and Karl Skywalker, DuskTracker! Thank you all for liking and following my story!**

**Ok thank you all very much!**

**I kind of wrote it without checking anything so I hope it makes sense!**

**Song: Jar of Hearts – Christiana Perri and Make love (English Version) – Big Bang**

**I do not own Persona 3!]**

_Chapter 4_

_Back-up on its way_

_Normal Pov_

It has been three days since the incident. Three days that the girl never woke up. Sunday has arrived and Minato headed to the hospital with a bouquet of lilies.

After checking in on the counter, he went to her room and opened the door, spotting her lying on the bed with the white blanket over her body. All that was heard was the life meter that went beeping every second. The girl's hair was undone, leaving it to spread over the sheets as she breaths into the tube that had oxygen pumping in and out. Heading over to the window to put the lilies down into the glass vase full of water, Minato couldn't help but recall the event that happen a couple of days ago when everyone asked who this girl was.

_Flashback_

After the dark hour was done, the trio plus Mitsuru went running to the hospital to try to save the girls life. Reaching the white building, everyone rushed in not wasting another second. Nurses came out of the doors with a rolling bed as Minato placed the girl on it while running along her side but unfortunately he was stopped to go any further after they went disappearing into the white doors.

Everyone sat in silence outside the doors waiting to hear the news if she was alright. Breaking the uncomfortable silence Mitsuru spoke out that has been going through everybody's mind, "Arisato . . . she wouldn't happen to be your sister would she?" She asked as the other two stared at their leader.

Minato sat there with his hands wrapped under his chest and didn't speak for a few seconds. "Her name is Arisato Minako. She came here from America and will be going to Gakkaun High as soon as she gets better. Please set up a room for her as soon as possible." He said as his bangs covered his eyes.

The other three stayed quiet.

Minutes had pass until a doctor came out behind the doors. Minato stood up and went up to him as well as the others. "Is there any family members in the room?" He asked.

"I'm her brother." Said Minato.

"I would like to talk to you alone." He turned his heads to the other three to signal them to leave them in private. The trio behind them nodded as well and went back to where they were before, not being able to hear the conversation.

The doctor turned his attention back to Minato again. "Your sister will be alright but she seems to be in so much stress. It would be best if she rest here for a couple of days."

"When will she wake up?" Asked Minato.

"It's hard to tell but a week at best. Don't worry; she won't be in that position permanently."

Minato gave out a sigh of relief.

"But there is a question I would like to ask you about your sister." The doctor said with his eyes furrowed.

Minato nodded his head to let him speak.

"Did you know your sister's left eye seems to be losing its sight?"

Minato didn't even flinch at that. All he did was stayed quiet for some seconds until placing a fake smile on his lips. "Don't worry doctor. I already knew about it and there's nothing we can do. She's not the only one in this situation."

The doctor looked stunned at the comment and personality the teen gave him, but none the less he didn't go any further in the situation. He nodded and went off to do other necessary business.

_End of Flashback_

Minato was out of his reminisce, when the door slid open to reveal two teenage students. "Sup, Minato! How you doing?" Asked the teen with the blue cap.

"Are you feeling hungry?" The teen with the pink cardigan asked.

Minato looked at them then spoke, "I'm ok. I could go for some hamburgers though."

Junpei and Yukari laughed a bit when they heard their leader's stomach growl. "Well then it's your luck. We just went to Wild Duck and got some burgers and fries, here." Yukari handed him the package of food and took a seat with Junpei doing the same.

Minato dug through the bag, finally taking out a wrap burger out, and then unwrapping it. He took a bite out of it then dug into the fries.

"How is your sister Minato?" Yukari asked while looking at the dark hair brunette.

Swallowing the bitten piece of his hamburger, he spoke. "She's doing ok. Why are you two here?" He asked still taking bites out of his hamburger and fries.

"Here to cheer you up of course! By the way, Mitsuru-sempai told me to tell you that her room is set up and her belongings have arrived." Said Junpei with his usual goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Is that so?" Minato said in his usual monotone façade.

"Hey Minato, how old is your sister?" Yukari asked once again.

"The same age as me. Seventeen."

"Really? How?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"My uncle calls us twins."

"Twins?!" His two classmates exclaimed in union.

Crushing the wrap for the burger in a ball and tossing it to the near trashcan, he proceeded with his second burger of the day. "That's what he said when I asked him."

"Holy cap! She looks nothing like you!" Junpei exclaimed out.

Minato just shrugged then threw away the package of burgers and fries into the trashcan he tossed his first burger wrap. He then went to the sink that was in the room, and washed his oily hands with soap. Drying his hands on the towel near it, he turned back to the other two. "We should go." He said gesturing them out. The two nodded then followed their friends retreating back.

_Minako's Perspective _

Inside the dream of our favorite dark hair brunette, Minako stared at what was before her. A young man who had white spiky hair, golden eyes and snow-white skin who was wearing a blue suit with black dots and yellow dots inside them on the jacket and a hat on top of his head stared back right at her with another person next to him. The person standing next to him had white hair, pale white skin, and golden eyes as well. She wore a yellow scarf that was tied around her neck and a black tank-top under her blue jacket that had the same pattern like the man. She wore leather pants with blue knee high, high boots. Her hair was put into a high messy pony-tail and at the side of her head was the numeral for twenty, XX. She looked to be a little older than Minako but younger than the man. Right in-between them, was a man with a long nose and creepy grin on his face who was sitting in a blue velvet couch.

"Well hello there, my dear guest." Igor said still with that same usual grin.

Minako nodded her head to show her greetings.

"Well hello again Mistress Minako. How are you doing?" Asked the man behind Igor.

"Very well, Theodore." She said with a small smile.

"What a recognizable lie you put up there, Minako-chan." Said the one standing next to Theodore.

Minako dropped her act. "Still sharp as always, Hamuko-nii." Hamuko gave her sister a smirk.

"I'm surprise you came back to Iwatodai. What's the new mission?" Asked Hamuko.

"Oh, just something really easy like always. I was surprise to see Minato so early though."

"Haha, me to. I hear news that you _awaken_. True?"

"My, looking up on me so soon again aren't you? Over protective as always, big sis."

"Says the one with a sister complex."

The two men in the room sweatdropped at the dark aura coming out of the two girls.

Igor cleared his throat, stopping the two girls to go any further. "I see you have the same power as Minato. Intresting. It's rare to find a wild card wielder. You do know the responsibility that comes with it do you not?"

"Don't fret over it Igor. I know it. You even told me twice about the number zero, social links, Persona's and blah blah blah. Anymore I need to know? Besides, I already signed the contract so I can't back down on my fate."

"Will at least somebody actually paid attention." Igor rolled his eyes as well as Minako thinking of a certain blue hair male.

"Will if that's it, then I should be off."

"There is still something I need to tell you, that I haven't told Minato yet."

"There is? Usually he's always the first one to know." Minako raised a brow.

Igor chuckled. "Then you should be excited about this information I'm telling you. It seems there is a new generation inhering the throne of the seven elements."

" . . . No way . . . SEROUSLY?!" Shouted Minako.

_Minato's Perspective_

After a full week of waiting for the awakening of the brunette, fighting shadows in Tartarus and getting his third and second level of the Chariot and Emperor Arcana, Minato finally got a call from the hospital.

Answering the phone and putting on his casual shoes with his two classmates, Minato putted up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Arisato?" Asked a feminine voice on the other line.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"I would like to inform you that your sister has awakened from her slumber."

"Really?! I'll come right away!" He exclaimed causing some students to stop what they were doing and stare at him in confusion.

"Yes, but I don't think it's the right tim-" She was cut off by Minato hanging up the phone.

Turning behind him to find his dorm mates staring at him with a raised brow he spoke, "Please tell Mitsuru-sempai and Akihiko-sempai that I'm heading to the hospital to see my sister. I'll see you guys later tonight." And he went dashing off.

. . . . .

Arriving at the hospital and in front of his so called sister's door, he opened it quietly. Peeking in, he saw her sitting up and looking outside of the window. Her chocolate brown hair reached mid-way to her back, her bang covered her forehead and mostly went to left eye but was visible enough to see her crimson orbs, and her lips formed into a small frown. Opening the door more, he walked quietly to her and startling her as he spoke. " . . . Minako." He said as the girl spun around with her eyes widen in shock.

". . . . M-minato." She said with her hands trembling.

Minato stared at her with guilty eyes as she tried not to cry. They stayed like that in silence for a couple of seconds until he stepped forward making her flinch. Step by step he moved forward and every step that was taken from him, Minako moved away.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry." He said still with guilty eyes.

" . . . No . . ." She said quietly but audible to hear. "D-don't come near m-me." Tears came leaking down from her eyes to her pale cheeks.

". . . Minako, look I'm really sorry I didn't tell you but it was a secretive Mission Uncle assigned to me and I didn't have any choice but to take it!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You knew I wouldn't have approved of it and yet you're here! Get out! Just get out of my sight!" She yelled back at him with more tears coming down from her crimson orbs.

"If you just listen to me I would explain!"

"Just stop! Go away! Just go!"

Minato ran up to her and held her shoulders in a tight grip. "Minako, look at me! I'm not lying to you! Please just listen to me!"

"No!"

"What is going on here?!" Looking behind Minato, the two teens saw a red head girl with a white hair boxer.

"Mitsuru-sempai . . ." Minato said under his breath.

The two older teens came in the room while Minato let go of his sister's shoulders and as she looked down with her hands wrapped around her.

"I heard from Takeba and Iori that you went to hospital in a hurry so I assumed your sister woke up so I arrived with Akihiko here." She said gesturing to the said man. "But I'll leave you two in private if you want."

"That would d-" Minato was cut off by his sister's voice.

"He was just leaving. Stay if you want." She said with a small fake smile.

Minato looked back in her in awe but nonetheless he left with a small bow to the two sempai's and went off with sad eyes.

_Minako's Perspective_

After the blue hair teen left, everything stayed silent.

A small awkward cough was made from the red headed teen. "It's nice to meet you Arisato-san. I'm Kurijo Mitsuru and this right here is Sanada Akihiko. We're both from Gakkuan High and in year four."

"It's nice to meet you to."

The two seniors who were standing sat down, close enough to Minako as she went back staring at the view outside the window.

"I hear you are the twin sister of Arisato-san from my dorm-mates, true?" Mitsuru said with a raised brow.

"You can say that." Minako said still not looking at them.

Akihiko stared back and forth from the two girls, feeling awkward for being the only male there and being silent the whole time.

Clearing her throat again Mitsuru spoke in a softer tone. "I heard from the doctor that you would be leaving the place tomorrow if you're feeling better. I'm here to tell you that the school moved your dorm assignment to another one."

"Is that so?" Minako said in monotone and for some odd reason the other two caught a tone of amusement in her words but shoved it aside.

"Yes, you would be staying in a coed dorm with us and three other students including your brother. We already set up a room for you and your stuff got shifted there a couple of days ago."

At that, Minako turned to face them with furrowed brows. "My _brother_ is . . . living in a coed dorm?"

"Yes." Akihiko said awkwardly.

A pregnant silence came as the teens sat there awkwardly. "I see. Then thank you for informing me Sempai's. Is there going to be someone who's going to pick me up tomorrow?"

"I think it would be best if another student than your brother will do, seeing you both in a sticky situation wouldn't be best." Said Mitsuru.

"I think so too. Thank you very much."

"I'll tell a Takeba to come tomorrow. We'll be leaving now if you excuse us." And the other two teens left in silence.

After leaving Minako to herself, she went back staring at the window. A small smirk came upon her lips as her eyes became dangerous. Suddenly the tones of her sweet pitchy voice changed into something a little deeper and darker. "He has a lot of explaining to do."

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Grabbing her orange phone from the table next to her bed, she checked the label and answered it with her unchanging voice. "_You need something Flower_?" She said switching the language to English.

"_Aw~ Feeling gloomy without us there with you?_" A high pitch girly-girl voice came from the other line.

"_Don't make me laugh. I'm never gloomy but pissed off._"

"_Yeah. Sure, whatever you say your highness. I'm here to tell you the plan from uncle._"

"_Shoot._"

"_What he told me was that the drug dealing bastard should be at Iwatodia Station at the rim where the bar is at. There should be a sewer near there and he should be inside it._"

"_And?_"

"_God little queen, let me finish first._"

"_Just get to the part I want to hear._"

A sigh was heard from the other end. "_Something tells me you're not happy._"

"_What was your first clue?_" Minako said rolling her eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"_Whatever. He just said to . . . slaughter the motherfucker._"

"I thought he never asked." She switched back to Japanese with her smirk widening in the thought of what to do. "I'll see you all later or so."

"_Yeah, see you both to. Don't start a blood bath till we arrived._"

"I can't promise that."

"_Just try._" Flower hung up leaving the other line to beep.

_Next Day_

_Sunday_

_Minato's Pov_

It was the day Minako would be arriving and I'm feeling nervous. Something in her tone from the argument we had yesterday didn't feel . . . well right.

"Yo, Minato. Is uh, your sister seeing anyone?" I turned my attention to Junpei and gave him an awkward look. "Wao there! Just asking. So is she or is she not?" He said with is hand in front of him in defense mode.

"She is seeing _someone_ and I advise you not to make a move on her or you'll be dead." I glared harder at him, making sure he wouldn't break the oath I have proposed.

"Jesus! I won't!" He said scratching the back of his head while bead of sweat came running down his head.

At the sidelines I heard Akihiko-sempai chuckle. "And that means you to sempai." I turned my glare at him as he too brought his hands in front of him in defense mode but in a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't." He said to me as he went back reading his sport magazine.

I slumped in on the green striped couch I was sitting on with my eyes close. Feeling a little bit anxious and nervous of what was awaiting me if I tell Minako about the shadows and stuff.

_Flashback_

Mitsuru-sempai and Akihiko-sempai came back from the hospital as I was eating my instant ramen noodles I just made. It was my 12th one of the day.

"Arisato." I turned my attention to Mitsuru who was coming towards me as Akihiko nodded to me for a greeting and went up the stairs to his room. Yukari went out with her friends tonight and Junpei was at the mall playing games so it was just me and them tonight.

She sat down on the chair before me with her hands under her chest as I just waited to see what she wanted from me. I wasn't feeling good after the fight earlier. "You do know of the circumstances for living in this dorm right?" She asked me as she stared with her dark shade of brown eyes.

"Don't worry. Like you improvise it, she has the _Potential._" I said slurping in my noodles. Before she could open her mouth and ask how she has it and why I know, I answered it. "She was the one to defeat the shadow that day, not us. We only weaken it a bit."

"I see. How did she summon it?"

"I dropped my Evoker next to her and she used it to summon her Persona. If you don't have anything else to say then I would take my leave." I put my chopsticks on top of the plastic bowl and stood up. "And don't worry. She wouldn't say no if you ask her nicely to join SEES." I then went off to the kitchen and threw away the bowl and chopstick in the trashcan leaving Mitsuru there leering at my retreating back as I went to my room upstairs.

_Flashback End_

I came back to reality when a knock came from the door. I gulped when Akihiko-sempai went to open the door. Standing out there was Yukari, Mitsuru-sempai (who came along just in case) and Minako.

Yukari was in her winter clothes. A pink sweater that went down past her butt and that exposed her sides but laced with ribbons. She wore a long sleeve shirt under it and wore white stockings with pink slip on shoes. She still wore that heart choker around her neck.

Mitsuru too was in her winter clothes. She wore tight black jeans with brown knee high, high boots. A two inch strap turtle neck tank top under a brown reddish jacket and wore a gold bracelet with a heart charm dangling from the side.

As Minako walked in I notice she wore something that she normally didn't. She had an orange scarf around her neck and an orange and cream color sweater over her dark red tank top. Her skirt was checkered orange and brown that went down above her knee and she wore mid thigh high dark brown/red socks with slip on brown shoes. Her hair was put into a bushy pony-tail and her bangs were pinned to her right side of her head with six pins that formed XXII.

"We're back!" Yukari happily exclaimed.

"Sup Yuka-tan." Junpei greeted her.

Him and I got up from our seats and went to help them get the stuff they were holding. I guess they went grocery shopping.

"Sorry we're a little late. We went to go get some grocery for the welcome party." Mitsuru said.

I grabbed the bags she was holding and was about to take Minako's but Junpei took her bags instead. I glared at him as he introduced himself but it seemed he didn't notice.

"So who's cooking?" Akihiko asked as he planted the bags on the table with me and Junpei doing the same.

The girls stayed quiet.

. . . . .

I came out of the kitchen with a bowl of pasta and some French bread. Laying them on the table I wiped my hands on the blue and white apron I was wearing than gave out a sigh as I stared at everyone's drooling faces but Minako's.

"So why am I cooking again?" I said as my right brow twitched every few seconds that passes by.

Everyone in the dorm gave an awkward chuckle.

"Well I can only make instant ramen." Junpei said as he rubbed his neck.

"I can't really cook." Yukari gave me an apologizing smile.

"I usually let the chef make me food." Mitsuru said making some of us sweatdrop.

"I only know how to make health drinks." Akihiko said as both of his hands were behind his head.

". . . And what makes you think I can cook?"

"Well it was either you or Minako-chan over there, but we didn't want to be rude so we chose you. Besides look at the food you brought out!" Yukari said to me.

I gave out another sigh. Looking at Minako, I notice she was just staring at the plate in front of her. I frowned a bit. Going back to kitchen to get the hamburgers and smoothies I made I got a call from a close friend.

Answering the phone and putting it by my ear I greeted the person. "What's up Forest?" I didn't bother to switch the language.

"Nothing much but is Minako there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, tell her to answer her phone. She turned it off and we can't get a hold of her."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"We're in a fight about the mission I was assigned from uncle."

"Oh. Well . . . just do it."

"Didn't you hear me?!"

"Yeah but just do it."

"Like I said I can't. She doesn't even listen to me anymore."

"You and her are so difficult to handle." I heard him sigh at the other end.

"Well, sorry. Just give me the info and I'll try to give it to her."

"Will if I tell you it, it wouldn't be a surprise." An awkward chuckle was heard.

"Forest. Speak." I said with venom.

"Oh look at the time! Juliet will kill me if I'm late. Ja ne!" The call ended.

"Forest you bastard!" I yelled out.

"Hey Minato, you alright?" I saw Junpei's head peeking through the door.

"Yeah." I switch to my façade.

. . . . .

After the little party that was going on, the girls showed Minako to her room which led us boys to do the cleaning for the day.

_Minako's Pov_

I went up to the third floor with Yukari and Mitsuru who showed me to my room at the end of the hall.

"This is your room. If there are any questions please feel free to ask anyone of us." Ms. Kurijo said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You'll be starting school in three days. The doctor told us to make sure you have plenty to eat and rest." Yukari informed me.

I nodded at her. "May I go to sleep now?"

"Sure. You seem awfully tired. We'll see you tomorrow." Mitsuru went off to the first floor as well as Yukari.

I opened the door to my room and saw a bed with pink and brown checkered sheets, a closet, a sink with a mirror with a fridge by it, a desk, an old fashion T.V., three pairs of curtains that hung on the three windows and a bookcase. In the middle of the room were boxes full of my stuff. Looking at my new closet I saw my new uniform hanged up and my new school bag with it.

I gave out a sigh. "Really. Pink?"

. . . . .

It was the next day and the sun shined through my window. I checked the clock that was hung on the wall, right behind my bed, and saw it was 32 minutes past noon. Sitting up I saw myself in the outfit I changed into yesterday. A brown tank-top with red cherries designs and my red sweat short's with the number 22 written in white.

Getting out from my bed I found myself walking to the sink and mirror at the corner. Looking at my reflection I found myself looking at a girl with dark brown hair going to mid-way of her back and crimson eyes. Splashing water on my face and brushing my teeth I went to my boxes after putting my hair up in a regular ponytail. Not the bushy one I wear with the six pins.

Opening one box up, I found my clothes. Hanging them up and stuff I went to put away the other stuff that was in my boxes. My room looked more comfy now. It didn't feel like my last room, which was so much bigger than this one and spacious, but it felt better than I first went into it.

After finishing my last box and cleaning up a little I went to go change into something more natural. I picked a pair of American Eagle jeans that was ripped here and there on the leg parts and a cream color long sleeve shirt. Over the shirt I put on a brown hoodie and some pair of tenna-shoes. Grabbing the orange scarf I wore yesterday, I put the hood over my head and went out of my room after getting my phone and putting it in my butt pocket. I reminded myself to call Forest later.

. . . . .

I went around town to see if I remembered anything from my past . . . but I guessed not. The last place I went was the mall. It seemed much bigger than the one from America and had more varieties as well. Heading to the fountain I saw many coins toss in and my reflection that was ripple by the water hitting against itself. I stayed like that, looking at the fountain and my reflection, for some time.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" I asked through my phone.

"Ohiyo, Minako-nii." A monotone voice was on the other end.

"Minako-nii? What the hell Romeo, why the heck are you calling me that?"

"Well I learned that in Japan, younger people call the one that are older than them brother or sister if they have a nice relationship."

"You really are into this new mission you all got assign to, huh?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well anyways, why did you call?"

"Oh, the others wanted me to inform you that we might be a little late. _Crash_!"

"What was that?"

"It was Onee-san."

"No, I mean what is happening."

"Well we got into trouble because Forest-nii picked a fight with some gangsters that were flirting with Flower."

" . . . And _you're _not doing anything about it?"

"I'm already finished with my batch."

" . . . You guys sure know how to create trouble."

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't a complement."

"I know."

"Well I should get going. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Ok. Make sure you don't tear Minato-nii apart."

" . . . I'll try."

Our call ended.

. . . . .

I went back to the dorm to spot Yukari sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine. She looked at me and began to walk towards me after putting her magazine down on the coffee table.

"You're here! Come with me to the fourth lounge. Everybody is already there and waiting, I just came down here to wait and get you. We need to tell you something." She said to me as she began pulling me up the stairs. She sure has a good grip.

. . . . .

On the fourth floor I was on I saw another man sitting cross-leg on the couch.

"Well this must be Arisato's sister. Nice to meet you, I'm Ikutsuki Shuji the chairman of this dorm. May I know your name?" The man with the spectacles asked.

"I'm Arisato Minako." I saw Minato look at me.

"Minato and Minako . . . very similar names. If you both changed genders than maybe you both would have looked like each other . . . hahaha that would be funny to see!" He started cracking up at that lame comment he made. I saw everybody gave out a sigh but Minato who was glaring at the man so I thought it was common.

He cleared his throat and offered me a seat which I took next to Yukari.

"Do you remember the night you first came here?" Mitsuru asked me.

"It was like a graveyard full of coffins and black goo moving around. Blood was all over the place and nobody was moving but I until those three came." I informed them.

"Correct. We call that the Dark hour. A 25th hour of the day. So basically an extra hour that only appeared at mid-night . . ." And so she went on. Geez . . . I hated lectures.

"We would like you to join SEES, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad." The white hair boxer who I think is name Akihiko said.

"So what is the point of me joining if you all already have five members? I would only slow you down or die instantly."

I saw everyone sweatdrop but Minato.

"She's really like Minato." I heard Yukari mutter under her breath.

My eyes widen a little after I heard Minato's name coming from her mouth. Turning my head to Minato I saw him furrowed his brow with a concern expression. I faked a small sad smirk towards him. "I see you two are pretty close since you both are using first name bases already." His eyes widen at my comment.

"Wait Minako, it's not like that!" He stood up with a hurt expression.

"Oh really?" I said with my fake hurt voice.

"Just let me explain!"

"Is there even a reason to explain to me? You come here living in a coed dorm after leaving me a note that you were leaving and now living with two boys and two pretty girls that are already using your first name even though you've been here for five weeks or so. Then all of a sudden you all talk about some make belief hour that seems impossible and tell me to join a group where I have to shoot a gun to my head and summon these gods like creatures that are supposedly called Persona. Anymore I need to know _Minato-nii._" I was taunting him and I knew that as well as he was.

I heard him make a "Tch" noise than he stormed off, out of the room slamming the door.

Everybody's faces were gaping at the so called argument we made. Turning my attention to the red hair girl, "I'll tell you my answer later. I feel tired and all so I'll excuse myself for the day. Goodnight." I stood up and bowed then left to my room.

. . . . .

Entering my room I went and lied down on my bed with my hand over my eyes. "Pft . . . Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" I started laughing hard as tears came running down my eyes. I couldn't stop laughing due to the little act I made. Finishing the laughing fit, I sat up wiping my tears off my face and changed to my normal voice. "I can't wait till I go to the school."

_Next day_

_Normal Pov_

_Somewhere Else_

In a plane with the most unique and expensive objects lay, stood four people who were scattered around the place as the T.V. was on.

"That hurts!" Yelled a blond fellow.

"Stop acting like a baby Forest." A black hair girl said as she cleaned his wounds.

"Well if you stop trying to break my arm like that then I wouldn't wine Juliet!" Forest exclaimed out as Juliet's hand grip harder on his wounded arm.

"Ouch!"

On the other side from them laid a boy with black messy hair reading a book. "Keep it down. I can't concentrate with your girlish whining."

"Shut up kid!" Forest yelled.

"Anyways . . . we should start changing our appearances."

"Hm? Why Romeo?" Asked a blond girl who came out of the bathroom than sat down next to the said person, Romeo.

"Well we can't go like the way we are. Even though we wear mask and stuff they'll still notice our hair style and stuff."

"So your basically saying that if we don't change the way we are, our fan's will start recognizing us if we don't be careful?" Asked Juliet.

"Yep."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"What?" Asked Romeo as he laid his book down to look at everyone's faces. All their faces showed an expressionless expression.

"Romeo." Asked the blond girl.

"Yeah Flower?"

"Should we start with you first?" A smirk came upon her lips as well as the others.

Romeo had a shiver run down his spine as he saw his girlfriends, sister's, and friend's expressions.

. . . . .

All was heard was the scream of agony from the plane. "Gahhhhhhh!"

_Next Day_

_Minato's Pov_

It has been another day of me not talking to Minako. I knew it was wrong just leaving a note telling her about what I was at and doing but still . . . it wasn't like I wasn't going to come back. Well I was going to come back after I finish these two school years I had left.

Putting my pencil down on my desk and standing up I decided to just go downstairs then take a walk to let my frustration out.

. . . . .

I spotted Yukari sitting on a chair at the table doing her homework. Going up to her she looked up from her papers and greeted me. "Hello Minato. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure? Even if I don't have a sibling I still know how hard it is in fights like those." She was really trying to comfort me and I could see she was worried about my relationship with Minako.

"Don't worry." Was all I said.

She stood up and walked towards me. Giving her soft smile to me, she hugged me, putting her hands around my back and her head on my shoulder while she was on her tippy toes. "If you say so. If you need to talk to anybody I suggest you talk to Minako and sort it out."

Being surprised by the action she made, I only nodded.

_Creak_

Looking at where the sound was coming at I found Minako in her bushy ponytail and six hair pins coming in from the door. Her expression showed disgusted and hurt. Finally seeing why she was showing that I pushed Yukari away and ran to her shouting, "Wait!" But doing the opposite of my command she ran out the door quickly. "Tch." I ran after her as Yukari stood at the sidelines making a confusing expression at what just happened.

_Station _

Finally catching up to her I stopped and panted. It was like running two miles strait! Minako was looking at the sea as she held the fence that made sure people wouldn't fall in. I stood behind her as she stared at the yellowish, orangeish, pinkish sunset that formed. I could hear the ocean waves and the people who were chatting. I did see a couple sitting on a bench nearby and a girl drawing something.

" . . . Minako." I called out.

She slowly turned around and I could see the tears that were pouring down her cheeks. A light breeze went by us as our hair flutter with it. I saw her clutch her hands.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you ~_

She began singing a song I haven't heard.

_Cause all that's waiting is regret~_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most~_

I saw the couple sitting on the bench look at our direction.

_I learned to live half a life_

_And now you want me one more time ~_

_And who do you think you are _

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jars of hearts_

_And tearing love apart _

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are~_

I could see how much she meant what she sang out.

_I hear you're asking all around _

_If I'm anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong _

_To ever fall back into your arms~_

_And I've learned to live half alive _

_And now you want me one more time~_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars _

_Collecting your jars of hearts _

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back to me._

_Who do you think you are?_

I heard the station speaker announce about the subway reaching its destination.

_And it took so long to feel alright~_

_Remember how to put back the light _

_In my eyes~_

_I wish I had miss the first time we kissed~_

_Cause you broke your promises~_

_And now your back_

_You don't get to get me back!_

_And who do you think you are _

_Running around leaving scars _

_Collecting your jars of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me._

_Don't come back at all!_

She stopped singing. Putting one of her hand on her mouth and another over it I saw more tears pouring out. I could feel the nails that dug into my palms and my brows that furrowed in concern. Looking at my blue checkered shoes I thought, "_Maybe . . . I should do that . . ." _I rose my head up and took in a deep breath.

_I never knew_

_I found so true~_

_This one right here,_

_Is just for you~_

I could feel more people looking at our direction.

_Remember that one day_

_I held your hands_

_Then I kissed your lips then I told you~_

_Our love was ment to be _

_And always will forever~_

_Give me that happiness_

_I get from you just being there~_

I put a hand on my chest.

_I always see you when I close my eyes_

_You're my mind~_

_So can't you see,_

_I need you right here with me,_

_Close by my side~_

_This time for sure gonna let you know~_

_My love is strait from the heart~_

I patted my chest two times and took a step forward.

_Forever you're my girl~_

_Forever be my world~_

_You are the only one~_

_The only one I'll ever need~_

_My life is you and me~_

I pointed at her than dropped it.

_Forever you're my girl~_

_Forever be my world~_

_You're the only one~_

_I'll never break your heart "no"_

I shook my head.

_So baby don't let go~_

Than stared right back at her.

_Even through the hard times~_

_We made it through just fine~_

_When it hurt_

_We put in the work~_

_To show you that I'm yours~_

_And that your mine~_

_That's how we got this far~_

_Let's never be apart._

I walked towards her and stopped as I reached her. Bending down on my knees I held her hand out.

_Girl, you're my queen~_

I kissed it than stood up to meet her orbs with my gray ones.

_I'm here for you~_

I stroke her right cheek.

'_Cuz you're my everything~_

Than bent down and kissed her.

We stayed like that for some time until a light clap was heard.

_Clap, Clap, Clap_

Turning around I saw a group of people applauding to us with awe expressions and smiles. I turned my head back to her and smiled.

"Pft." A sound was made.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" I jumped a little after hearing some familiar voices. Turning around quickly I spotted a group of four laughing and chuckling with luggage around them.

"You guys came earlier than I expected." Turning my head to Minako, I saw her smirk.

.

.

.

"You. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!" I through my hands in the air.

**[A.N.**

**Well done with this chapter! It's a little bit longer than the others and I'm really proud! I manage to put in two songs! Isn't that amazing?! But one question . . . did I make Yukari Ooc? I feel like I did . . . **

**OK! The next chapter you'll all be able to read and meet the band-mates! But there are some slight changes about them! Fantasy Lights won't be able to come in until late in the story so sorry! **

**Oh! The poll for Minako's Sport will end next chapter so hurry!**

**Ja ne! R&R!]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A.N.**

**Lucky: Hello my favorite readers! I worked really hard for this chapter so I hope you like it! I know I haven't been updating in like two months, will I have a good reason! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Writers Block**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And Lazyness**

**I do hope you all will forgive me!**

**Yuki Yukihara **

**-Sorry about the grammar mistakes! Really! I was in a rush to post the last chapter up and all that I totally forgot to fix those! Thank you very much for finding it for me though! I'll make sure to fix those!**

**Linktothestars**

**-OMG! You got it! I'm sorry for not posting the omake up yet! I lost it and so I have to write it over again! I hope you can wait a little bit longer! I do promise to post that up next! I do have one question though . . . how did you guess it?! Was it too easy!**

**Miku Fan**

**Thank you for liking it! I'm so happy! I'm sorry but they aren't blood related . . . but I hope you will still support this story! Thank you very much!**

**Wizard**

**Hahaha! Thank you for the song suggestions! I'll try to work it out in the future!**

**And thank you to everyone who continued reading this!**

**Warning: Oc's, Ooc, one-sided relationships, unnoticed misspell words or grammar, and lousy updating. **

_Chapter 5_

_New students_

_Station_

"So~ why the hell, are you all here? Hm~" Minato said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but perfectly matched the dark aura that came from behind him.

An awkward chuckle came upon the five people who were sitting on their knees. "Well you see we were sent by uncle . . ." A dirty blond said with his hand rubbing his neck as he looked elsewhere but his leader's eyes.

"Is that so?" Getting out his blue phone, he pressed some digits than placed it by his ear. A couple of rings were made until a middle age man answered from the other line.

"_Hello?_"

"Well hello my dear uncle."

" . . . Oh Minato! How are you doing? Is there anything wrong-" Seta-san asked from the other line.

"-'Is there anything wrong' my ass you damn geezer! Why the hell did you send the crew here?! And tell Minako?!" He yelled causing the group to have a shiver run down there spine.

"Ahaha . . . funny story actually Mina-chan."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Each word came out with venom.

"Sorry, sorry."

"So. Are you going to answer me?"

"Th-they actually bribed me haha."

There was silence for a moment. "I'll call you back later, traitor." He hung up. Turning to the others he took off his smile that was plastered on his face and placed a scowl and glare. "So . . . why are you here . . . again?"

"Ok, look Minato. W-we needed you back really bad and all. And without you, our crew wouldn't be stable. Haha." Flower answered him with a smile and a bead of sweat coming down her heart shape face hiding the fact that it was just too hard to just calm down Minako with her break through.

"The fact is what I want to know, Flower."

She gulped. Turning her head to the others she found them shaking their heads as well. "Leave it to me Flower." Romeo, at her other side, answered her prayers to get out of the glare from the bluenette.

"Minato-nii . . ." Turning his head to Romeo he raised a brow. "Do you not want us to be here?" Tears were shown in his eyes as a slight tint of blush made it upon his face and us lower lip sticking out a bit.

Minato froze. He knew too well about Romeo's secret weapon . . . the puppy eyes. "W-we just wanted our Minato-nii back so much." Romeo sniffled.

"_Good job Romeo!_" The four others thought in union.

"W-wait I did-"

"I guess you hate us all that much." Romeo turned his head to the side with a hurt expression as his left hand clutch his white shirt around his chest area.

"Look what you did, Minato!" Minako scolded.

"You made my little brother cry!" Juliet played along.

"I thought you were a better man, Nato." Forest looked at him as if he was ashamed

"There, there, Romeo." Flower went up to her lover and held him in her gasp while patting his head.

"What?" Our fellow leader gaped at how the situation turned against him.

"_sniff, sniff, sniff _I-It's ok, Minato-nii. I knew you would one day leave us." Romeo said as he hugged Flower, burrowing his face in her neck, since he was shorter than her anyways.

"Urrrg! F-fine! I give up!" A sigh came from the blue hair man as he facepalmed himself for giving up just like that.

The five others through their hands in the air with a smile as Minato just let out another sigh.

"By the way . . . what happened to you all? You all look different." He tilted his head to the side. The others turned around to face him.

Romeo didn't had his usual messy black hair but a bowl cut hair style dyed green with another darker green as highlights. His eyes were the same shade of steel gray. He wore a dark green hoodie over a white shirt that had a green lizard plastered on it. His shorts were checkered green and brown and his shoes were white and green converse.

Juliet's hair was cut to a V shape hair style. Kind of like Ms. Toriuimi besides the bangs and hair color though. The color was still the same but her grey highlights weren't on no more, it was just plain jet black. She wore a purple sweater over a white collar shirt with a necktie and a grey miniskirt with chains that connected to her two belts that crossed each other forming an X. She wore black stockings and brown knee high boots.

Flower hair changed into strawberry blond with pink highlights that reached to her waist and her once long bangs were now cut to cover her forehead. She wore a long sleeve pink dress that had flower designs over her white stockings and pink lace boots. On her head was a red hair band and clips that made her bangs go behind her ears that had real diamond earrings.

Forest hairstyle didn't change much at all. His hair was only trim but was dyed a dirty blond with light red highlights. His shirt was a red shirt that had a fire skull printed on and over it was a leather jacket. He wore skinny jeans with black and red converse. His fingers were adorned with rings and his neck had a chain necklace with a ring hanging on the chain. His ear had black with two red diamonds as eyes on each skull earrings.

Minako didn't change. Her hair did get shorter though. She wore jeans and an orange shirt under a jean jacket. Her shoes were ankle brown boots. She wore her hair into a bushy ponytail with a numeral made of pins at the side. Just like the time she came here. Around her neck were head earphones dangling from her shoulders with a MP3 that matched exactly like Minato's.

"We did a makeover to each other!" Flower exclaimed with a smile and hands in the air. "Well, besides Minako."

"Beside's?" Minato raised a brow.

"U-um, yeah!"

"About the mission . . . I didn't have time to do it you guys." Minako changed the subject.

"What mission?" Asked the blunette.

Forest cleared his throat. "After you left, we figured out somebody was turning against the family. He's been stealing some of our stuff and selling it to others to get money. We tracked him down and we found him here. Uncle told us he was in the sewer near the bar around here and told us to eliminate him." He said with a smirk.

Soon the others had smirks. "Well, it's not like anybody would care or even hear . . ." Said Romeo.

Minato also had a smirk on his face. "Let's get started . . ."

. . . . .

A man in the dark waited for his buyers. Grabbing something in his hooded jacket, he took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up and blowing it out, he fixed his beanie. Footsteps were heard from a distance. Putting his stuff back in the pocket and still having the cigarette between his fingers, he grabbed the sports bag that was lying on the ground and walked towards the steps. Reaching the other person who was accompanied by six others in suits, he threw the bag at the man's feet and took another taste of the cancer stick.

"You got the money?" He asked putting the stick down than blowing the smoke away.

The other man smirked. "Of course. I don't break my promises." Snapping his hands, one of the subordinate's came and gave him a silver suitcase then went back to his spot.

Opening it, the man in the beanie whistled and closed it. "Seems enough."

"Well it is. We will take our leave now."

"Yeah, yeah." Turning around and waving his hand he proceeded to keep on walking until a new voice was heard.

"My, my . . . Kevin Tukerman who worked under Seta Souji and ranked in the sniper shooting as 83rd place is right in front in my eyes." A monotone voice was heard.

"Don't forget the 5th in command of the Compact Family is here with what? Six of his subordinates . . . pathetic." A mature female voice was heard.

Turning around quickly and scanning the place he found no one but the man he traded with looking around as well with his subordinate. "Who are you?!" Kevin exclaimed out as cold sweat came running down his face.

A chuckle was heard as well as some footsteps. Still looking around with a scared face, Kevin quickly brought out a silver handgun. "Come out or I'll shoot!"

"How do you plan on hitting one of us if you can't even see us? You spineless asshole." Said a pitchy girl's voice.

Kevin took a gulp of fear. The other man and his subordinates also took out some weapons. "How dare you talk shamelessly at our commander!" One subordinate yelled out.

"Well it is true." Said another man's voice in the darkness.

"You got that right." A dangerous female's voice said out.

"Show yourselves!" The 5th commander exclaimed.

"My, my guys~ don't tease them so much . . . let's just show them ourselves already. It's not like they would live another day to tell the tale of the Mask Murderer's." A man with blue hair that was put in a ponytail came out of the dark as his hand was holding a baseball bat with nails put on every side of its head. He wore a gray mask, a black plain shirt and leather black pants with black shoes. All in all, to head to toes, he was covered in black.

"But it would be boring to just kill them, Nii-san." A boy came out of the dark beside the first one. He reached to the man's shoulders. He wore a green mask and similar clothes like the other one. Right in his hand was a dagger that had a sharp point at both sides.

"He does have a point." Another one came out of the left of the first one. He was a head taller than him and had a dark blue mask on. The same clothes as the other two as well. Around his neck were nun-chunks.

"A big point." Turning their heads to the other way, the seller and buyer spotted a girl with brown hair put in a bushy ponytail. She had a red mask on with a black leather tank top and black booty shorts with black boots. She too had a baseball bat with nails stuck around it.

"Can we leave soon? This place stinks." Another girl came out of her right that reached to her neck. She wore the same outfit as her and wore a pink mask. She had a whip hanging from her thigh.

"I agree." Another one came out from her right that was a head taller than the first. She had a purple mask and same clothes. A black hand-gun with zebra stripes was tuck into the sack that was meant for it.

"I-its t-the Ph-phantom K-killers!" Kevin said with his voice cracking up.

"We're also known as the Mask Murderer's as well _sigh _why does nobody call us that? _ . . ._ Let's just hurry and finish this mess . . ." The monotone voice said.

"Right away Prince." The black hair girl said with a smirk.

. . . . .

After killing some of the people, one was left to go. "W-who are y-you?!" The 5th in command asked as every part of his body trembled in fair. Blood was all over the walls and some were on his clothes. The six in front of him only smirked.

"I guess we could introduce ourselves before his death." The nun-chunks boy said.

"I to, agree." The whip girl agreed.

"Very well then. My code name is Death." The blue hair man said.

"I'm Eury22." Said the brown hair girl.

"_chuckle _Alli7." The strawberry-blond introduced.

"Blade." The dirty-blond introduced.

"Hollow Prince, at your service." The dagger boy said.

"Last but not least, Perfect12." A dark chuckle came from the black hair girl.

The man eyes widen when they took a step closer with their weapons ready. "Let's see you in hell later k?" Said Death.

"Grahhhhhhhhh!" A scream was form as the man got ripped apart and apart as the six laughed at all the blood and sound the man was casting.

. . . . .

"I thought blood came off easier on leather?" Said Forest as he was looking at the big patch of red that was on his pants.

The gang was at an apartment that was owned from the blunette's uncle or more likely his family. It was furnish in the most expensive stuff people have never seen. There were five rooms, four bathrooms, and a game room full of the new or not out in stores game systems (plus ones that were custom made from their family), computers, a pool table, a flat-scene T.V. leather couches, games (of course), and some books. There was even a bar in the room. The kitchen was a median size but full of different variety of wine and liquor. Like most of the stuff in the room it to have the most advance kitchen ware that a chef would die for. They were scattered all around the living room that was filled with a flat scene T.V. that was hanging on the wall as a glass coffee table and two leather couches and arm chair lay before it. Rows of books were put on the walls and a glass and gold chandelier was dangling from the ceiling. Just not too far from them was a balcony that lets you see the whole city.

"Yeah. Didn't uncle say that?" Asked Flower as she tried to rub off the blood stains on her shirt.

"Guess he was lying." Said Juliet.

Romeo gave out a sigh. "Can I just throw these away?" He asked.

"No!" Flower yelled out. "You know how much these cost me?!"

Romeo shook his head as a bead of sweat went down his head. "_You bought these?_"

"If you don't than don't just trash it away!"

"H-hai." He said awkwardly.

"Zzz." A sound was made from the brunette that was laying on the couch with a blanket over her. She changed into some of Flower's clothes earlier.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at Minako.

" . . . Is something wrong?" Asked Minato as he got out of the guest bathroom with some of Forest clothes that seemed to be a bit big on him.

"Oh Minato," Said Forest as he got up from his cress cross apple sauce formation. "Do my clothes fit you?" He asked as he went over to the shorter boy.

"Yeah."

"You both should be getting back to the dorm soon or your dorm mates might become worried." Said Juliet.

"Yeah I know. Just let me get Minako first." Doing just that he went to Minako and took the blanket off than carried her bridal style. "I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, before you go we have to tell you something." Flower said.

"What?" He asked with a raised brow.

The other four looked at each other. "It seems . . . the Ninth has already chosen his next successor." Romeo said.

Minato stayed quiet for a moment. He then smiled. "Tell me later." Turning around he went out the door leaving the four to smile as well.

"_I guess we can._" They all thought.

Flower stretched her hands. "I'll be going to bed now if you excuse me. Just leave your clothes in that basket right there and I'll try to do something about it later." She then stood up but was stop from her brother to go anywhere else.

"Oh, wait Flower. Did you get your uniform yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, but do you have the directions?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'll wake you up later then."

"Ok. Good night Minna-san." They all bid goodnight waiting till the next day to see the reaction of their fellow leader of their group.

_With Minato_

Minato arrived at the dorm. Nobody seemed to be awake so he quietly went to Minako's room to put the sleeping girl into bed.

. . . . .

Arriving inside the room, Minato just couldn't help but chuckle at the color of her bed sheets. Pink. Laying her down and then tucking her in he was about to leave but was stop when a hand grabbed his sleeve. Turning around he saw Minako wide awake.

"Can you stay with me a bit?" She asked as she backed down her hand.

Minato smiled then nodded. He sat down on her bed and stoked her hair. "I miss your long hair."

"It's still long." She said simply.

"True." He chuckled. They stayed in a comfortable silence. "Minako."

"Hm?" She stared at him with a small smile.

"Were . . . were you really mad at me?" He asked awkwardly.

Minako chuckled making him relax. "How could you think that?" He sighed.

"Of course I am." She glared at him.

"Thought so." He felt a shivered run down his spine as he sweatdropped with his awkward grin.

_Next day_

Minato, Minako, Yukari, and Junpei walked to school. Nobody had asked where they were at last night.

Yukari chatted with Minako, seeming to get along and all. She didn't bother to ask about what happened yesterday when Minato chased after her, feeling like it would be better like that.

Arriving to school the four saw a crowd of people surrounding the building. Even other students from different schools were there with hearts in their eyes. "What's going on?" Yukari raised a brow.

Walking to the crowd of people they heard some shouts of comments and requests.

"Omg! He's blond! Totally my type!" A girl shouted out.

"Please give me your number Ojou-sama!" A guy with hearts in his eyes asked.

"He's so cute! Kyaa!"

"My Queen of my heart please go out with me!"

The four sweatdropped. Suddenly a gun sound was heard.

"Get back to your classes!" Standing right there was the ice-queen with a menacing dark aura coming out. Clearly she was irritated.

Just like that everyone dashed off leaving the four there to just sweatdrop again.

Mitsuru gave out a sigh. "Please head over to the Facility Office Ms. Arisato-san." Then she left.

. . . . .

The trio, Minako went to the office, were in class waiting for their teacher to enter so they can start class. For some odd reasons the school seem to be in a more up roar than usual.

"Dude," Junpei started, "I just heard from the guys, that we have some foreign exchange transfer students!"

Minato stiffened. "_It . . . it wouldn't be . . ._"

"Really? This up roar for some transfer students?" Yukari said scoffing.

"Not just any transfer students . . . foreign students! And I heard there are some hot babes." Glints were shown in his eyes.

Off to the side where the duo forgot someone, Minato had clouds above him as his eyes narrowed.

"And your point is?"

"_sigh _Someone like you wouldn't get us men." Junpei went walking off to the other guy group with his nose up in the air.

Yukari scoffed again then looked at Minato . . . whose soul seemed to be coming out of his body. Sweatdropping for seeing that, a light bulb appeared on top of her head. "Hey Minato."

Getting out of his trance and soul returning to his body, he simply gave a simple, "Huh?"

"Aren't you also a Forgein transfer student from America?"

" . . . Yeah."

Giving him another look, she turned away with a curious face. "_Weird. We seem to be getting a lot of transfers this year._" She shrugged it off after giving a small thinking.

The door slid open, showing their homeroom teacher, Ms. Toriumi. Seeing her, all the students talk died down and went to their seats. Clearing her throat she finally spoke for the day. "As you all heard, we have some new foreign exchange students." The class nodded. "One of them is here from also America, like Arisato-san over there and will be taking classes with us for now." The class got excited. "Please come in, Ms. Arisato-san." Seeing the door being slid again, there stood a dark hair brunette, put in a bushy ponytail, wearing the girl's normal uniform and having a pair of red ear-phones around her neck.

She came to the front, not even taking a glance at the class as they gaped and whispered about her.

"D-did she j-just say A-arisato?"

"Man! Is it just me or are foreign girls just smoking hot?!"

"W-wait. She wasn't with the four we saw earlier."

"She's pretty cute."

Minato twitched at the side lined.

Now turning her head to the class she spoke, ". . . Ohiyo Minna-san!" She said in a girly tone voice. "Name Arisato Minako! The sister of that blue hair boy over there! Please take care of me for now on!" A big smile came upon her face.

.

.

.

" . . . Pft."

Looking at where the sound came from, the class stared at Minato who was shaking while covering his mouth with his hand.

Knowing why he was about to laugh, Minako got a tick mark. "Toto-nii!" She ran up to him giving him a hug that seemed to be suffocating him. "I missed you! Why didn't you tell me you were going to Japan?! Was it because of those stalkers?"

Everybody sweatdropped while thinking some now odd stuff of the bluenette.

"_Toto-nii?"_

"_Stalkers?"_

"_. . . Why do I get a feeling it wasn't just girls stalking him?_"

Minato stopped laughing after hearing his irritating mocking name. "Aw~ Coco-chan," He used the name she hated. "I missed you too. Japan was such nice place to go for school so uncle _assigned_ me to go. And you shouldn't say such nonsense about my stalkers since you have some to, and the others. But if I remember, my stalkers wouldn't try to steal my under-wares, my strand of hair, or tried to pick the lock of our home and room to just get an early glance of his/her princess." And the weird thing about how he said it was . . . the smile plastered on his face which made the class have some sweatdropping and blushing.

Minako's smile seemed to twitch now. "Oh you remembered all that? Aw~ what a protective brother you are~ But I at least don't hurt my stalkers unlike you which I do remember you sent someone to the hospital half to death because he pinched your ass."

"Will at least I don't actually put them in a mental hospital just because she threaten me about eating my chocolates if I didn't comply."

"Will my, you even remember that to? But don't you remember the time when we went to a party and you were too drunk because uncle aloud you to drink for the night and you rap-" A hand was quickly placed on her mouth.

Looking behind her to see the owner of the hand, she saw a dirty blond hair boy grinning with a strawberry blond hair girl, crossing her arms under her chest, next to the man as she looked lazily at the duo. "Minako, I think you're going a little too far." Removing his hand off her mouth, Minako eyes widen.

Suddenly squeals were heard all around.

"Kyaa! It's prince-sama!"

"Oujo-sama is here too!"

It went on like that for a while until a certain girl got irritated. "Brother, I want to leave."

"Why? Isn't this our class?"

"They're too annoying and no, we're in class 2-F."

"Man! And I wanted to be in the same class as them to!"

The class heard the conversation in English, trying to make some words out of it.

A cough was heard at the head of the room. "_Cough _May I help you?" Ms. Torumi asked kindly.

"Oh! Sorry for interrupting you're class time, Sensei but we're kind of loss you see." Giving a charming smile towards her, he sat on Minato's desk while a tick mark appeared on his side.

"U-um, what class are you both assign to?"

"2-F." The girl said, flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"Oh, that's next door."

The two looked at each other. Getting off the blue hair man's desk, they went to the front and thanked the teacher. "Oh. Before we leave we should introduce ourselves."

"Nii-san, I want to go." The girl complained.

"Be polite will you." He cleared his throat. "My name is Forest Green but here in Japan I think you guys call me Green Forest. That kind of sounds funny though. Please take care of us!" He said happily making a piece sign.

"Urrg. My name is Flower Green, or Green Flower in your saying, and I am the twin sister of this person right here. I would say it is nice to meet you but it's not." She said looking at her nails.

The class sweatdropped at the girls words while the two Arisato's were speechless. There right in front of them were their two precious friends smiling like a little kid and acting like she doesn't care.

After giving that small speech the two teens in front proceeded to get out of the room, but Forest stopped abruptly. "Oh and also, Minato, Minako lets have lunch at the roof top! Ja ne!" Then they left.

The class turned to the two said people who had a shadow covering their eyes as they froze. The only thought that went past them was, "_When the hell did they get assign here?_"

Same place

Class 3-D

Right above the second year rooms, class 3-D had a new student.

Mitsuru and Akihiko stared at the new dark hair student as she looked at the place as if she was inspecting it.

"Class we have a new student today. I trust you all will try to help her with our ways since she came from America? Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher said as he smiled at the girl.

The girl flipped her black short hair. "I suppose I should. My name is Juliet Mondale, or in your saying Mondale Juliet. I came here with some friends and my brother so I hope we get along fine."

"Hai!~" The class said in union while the male population secretly thought, "_Sweet!A new hottie!_"

The teacher nodded. "Ms. Mondale your seat will be next to Sanada-san over there." Akihiko raised a hand in the air.

"My~ me sitting next to a hottie? Just my luck~." She said putting a hand on her cheek with a smile. She can feel the glares coming from the lady population as she strode gracefully to her seat. It was sure fun teasing them.

Same Place

Class 1-C

The girls squealed at the green hair boy as he trembled in their gaze with a blush making the male population think, "_Cute!_"

"Class please be kind to our new student. Please introduce yourself." She said gesturing him.

"H-hello, my name i-is Romeo M-mondale. Please t-take care o-of me." Romeo said shyly.

The class, yes the males to, squealed even louder.

Lunch Time

"Why the hell are you all here! I understand Minako, but you all?!" Minato and his crew were on the roof eating their lunch as if there isn't a care in the world. Minako was eating with the girls not caring anymore of why her friends were here.

"Well we still needed to go to school." Said Forest through mouthfuls of his bento.

"You're all a million times smarter!"

"We have to protect you." Romeo said stealing an octopus shape sausage from Forest.

"Hey!"

"I'm strong enough!"

"We'll be bored." Juliet said.

"You have a game room in your apartment!"

"We're trying to be social!" Flower smiled her usual innocent smile.

"Y-you all have Faceboo-"

"Minato give up. You know you can't win this round, besides with everyone here things will be fun. Well besides the Dark-hour." Minako took out his bento for him as she ate hers.

"Oh! The Twilight Zone?!" Flower exclaimed.

"Well, these people call it the Dark-hour. We finally came across some other people who experience it and their all in our dorm."

"Tch," Forest suddenly had a toothpick in his mouth. "Our name is so much cooler."

"Yep." Romeo said simply.

"Is it different than ours? Like the scenery and stuff." Juliet asked.

Minato sat down, giving up on his topic, and answered her question. "Well not really. There are monsters call shadows we defeat."

Everyone stopped midway of what they were doing. Now putting Minato in a hot seat, they stared at him with glints.

"Are they strong?"

"What color blood does it have?"

"What do they look like?"

"Are they edible?"

"One at a time, please. Yes some are strong, Forest. Red or black, Flower. Their black goo that can take form, Juliet and I'm not sure about your question Romeo."

"Darn it." Romeo said monotone.

"Ok, enough about the Twilight Zone." Minako said clearing out her throat. "What I want to know is what façade you guys you are all acting. Including you too, Minato. So we won't make a mistake at each other when we're around one another."

"Oh! It must have shocked you two, right? Will I play the pretty girl type that only cares for what is interesting to her." Flower said as she laid her head on Minako's lap while looking, again, at her nails.

"I play the handsome boy who has a kiddish personality." Forest said as he leaned on his arms still with the toothpick in his mouth.

"I play the beautiful mature girl who likes to tease and play around with people." Juliet took out a piece of paper out of her bag.

"And I play a cute boy who is shy." Now everyone was staring at him as if he just said he liked chick-flicks.

Shrugging that info aside they stared at Minato who was just finishing his last bite of his bento. "Umm, I play an emo guy."

Stares.

Stares.

Stares.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" They laughed in union as Minato's face became red as a tomato.

"You? Emo?!" – Romeo.

"You going to try putting eyeliner on now?!" – Juliet.

"Please! I bet you won't last two month!" – Flower.

"Knowing you, you can't even handle trying to make a girl blush!" – Forest.

"I bet everybody already saw through it!" – Minako.

"Ahahahahaha!" They kept on laughing.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Now shut up!" Minato shouted with a flustered face.

Finishing off their laughing fit and letting out a couple of giggles out, they fixed themselves up

" . . . Well what about you Minako?" Minato asked irritated and still with a blush.

"Hmmm~ I play a brother complex cute girl who can be dark if she wants to." She said with that façade tone with a cat grin.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Awesome right?" Still using that grin and tone, a murderous aura was release.

Not wanting to pist her off like those . . . _unique _times they quickly answered.

"Amazing!" – Flower.

"It's so you." – Juliet.

"It's perfect!" – Forest.

"I would have never thought of that." – Romeo.

"It's the perfect façade for you!" – Minato.

". . ." Minako stayed silent, "Why thank you."

They quickly released a sigh of relief totally ignoring the blood losing blue hair leader on the ground.

After school

Practice

"Gather around, you lot!" The coach said playfully as the Kendo Team gather around him.

Minato and Kaz grabbed their towels that were close by, after stopping their sparing and headed towards their coach to know the news.

"Well you guys, we have a new member joining!" He stepped aside to show a dark brown hair girl wearing the usual get up with a wooden sword in her hands. Her crimson eyes roamed around the men and girls that surrounded her until she quickly found who she was looking for.

"Toto-nii!" She exclaimed as she went and hug Minato who twitched at the stupid name and looking surprise of why she was there.

"M-minako!" He blushed, knowing that she wasn't a specific undergarment as she brought his arm to her chest closely.

"Oh. Do you know her Minato?" Yuko asked looking a bit irritated at looking how close she was near her- I mean Minato.

Minako twitched hearing _her_ Minato's name coming out of that girl's lips. Honestly, he shouldn't be so nice.

"Y-yeah. She's my sister." His teammates gaped at the information.

"Well! That proves she must be at a league like Arisato! Hahaha." The coach said happily.

"W-will we can't be sure! Even if she is Arisato's sister, it proves nothing!" An Average rank fellow exclaimed.

"Well, that is true." Making a think face, the coach finally had a light bulb appeared above his head. "Will if you don't mind, Ms. Arisato, why don't you have a contest with one of the female members to see how skill you are?"

"Hmm. I don't mine." Minako said, still holding Minato's arm who was now feeling comfortable with it.

"Haha. Rio! You'll spar with her ok?"

"Hai!" A girl quickly came in front. Her long black hair was neatly put into a high ponytail and like the others, the same practice outfit was worn.

"Ok! To make it faster, you both don't have to put the gear on alright? You both just have to make the shinai come out of one another's gasp. Good? Ok. Get into position!"

The members sat on their knees at the sideline like usual battles as they saw the two girls walk a distance from each other.

Finally a good distance from each other, they got into fighting position looking at each other with compatible eyes.

"Start!"

Making a battle scream, Rio charged first. Running with her shinai in her gasp, she made her attack, to only be blocked by Minako who was kneeling. Minako quickly took her shinai off hers and attacked, trying to make the sword get out of her gasp only to have Rio hang on to it tighter. Smirking a bit, Minako decided to put a little more effort in it. Putting more pressure in her attacks and more speed on her moves, she went on a knee again and proceeded to hit the shinai from below but was surprised as Rio moved it to her side. Seeing that move play from the match of Arisato and Kaz, she wouldn't dare to forget it especially on his sister. Her smirk grew more. Sliding on the ground and standing again, she found herself looking at the back of Rio who was confused of where she was. Taking the opportunity to attack, she did just that as Rio looked behind herself bring her shinai to block the impact which was removed from her gasp and onto the ground.

_Clunk!_

The sound of the shinai was heard as Rio looked awe while breathing hard. Looking at her opponent closely, she saw her not even having a sweat dripping down.

Minako thought it was too easy. Sure, she wasn't really skill with the sword like Minato so it made her think she would have a fun fight with a good experience person she didn't know . . . but it totally broke her excitement when she simply just knocked the sword out of this girls hand. Being a team player and still in her Façade she smiled. Bringing the shinai to her side she stretched out a hand to the still shock girl. "That was a fun duel! Let's do it again more often!"

Rio finally got out of her trance and stared at the hand from the brunette. Smiling a smile of her own, she grabbed the hand with hers and replied. "You bet! I'm Iwasaki Rio by the way." A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"ArisatoMinako!"

**Thou art I as I am Thou**

**Thou has reached level one on the Chariot Arcana**

Minako blinked. "_Intresting."_

Juliet's Pov

It was afterschool so I went to a join a club I found interesting. Hey, it isn't too late right?

What appeared right in front of me was a sign saying 'Archery Club' on a door I was opening. Seeing a lot of girls in the usual practice get up I inspected how they were doing. Archery wasn't my thing in experience, but I needed help with my aim with my beautiful Zebra-guns so what do I have to lose?

"Umm. Can I help you?" I heard a voice addressing me. Turning to the side I saw girl half a head shorter than me. She had light brown hair tied into a tiny ponytail on the side with chestnut brown eyes. Her get up consist of a kimono that was white on the upper part and red on the lower part. In her gasp was a bow and hanging from behind her were arrows put into a cylinder container. Her hands were wrapped in white boxing strings.

"Oh yes." I said with a smile. "I would like to join."

The girl raised a brow at me. "Well I'm sorry but you should have come in the beginning of school. We're full at the moment."

"I wasn't here though. You see I am a transfer student that just came today."

She sighed. "I'm sorry but rules are rules."

"Hm~" I didn't want to just leave so I thought of something. Recognizing a group of girls coming toward us with a confuse face I finally thought of something. "How about I show you my skills? If I do well I can start joining and if I don't meet you and your fellow member's exceptions then I won't ask no more and just go."

"Like I said before, I can't do that because rules are rules."

"I think we should give her a shot." Said a girl with long black hair.

"I agree to!" A pink head exclaimed.

"We'll just make it our own little secret alright?" Said a red head girl.

"B-but-" The girl was interrupted.

"Come on Yukari! Give her a chance!" Announced a purple hair girl.

". . ." The girl, Yukari I presume, thought about it. Hearing a sigh of defeat she handed me the bow and the arrows. "Here. We'll give you three shots and that's all."

"I won't let you down." I grabbed the gear with my arm.

I walked towards the shooting spots and selected a clear target. Getting my arrow from my back I rose my bow and placed my arrow in it. Taking a deep breath and thinking that it was my baby guns I release my breath then the arrow.

It hit dead center.

Getting another one quickly I shot it and shot it and shot it and shot it and shot it and shot it and . . . oh? I don't have any more arrows.

I turned around to see if I made it into the club but the only answer I received was a lot of gaping faces.

Raising a brow I turned to see what they were looking at only to see about 7 to 8 arrows hitting the center all together and two on the second red circle. Amazing yet bad. It really will help me with my aim with my guns.

"So~" I turned around to the Yukari girl with a smile. Grabbing a piece of paper out of my pocket, I gestured it to her. "Here is my application."

Forest Pov

Well, it was after school and I was asked (force) to join a club by a certain green hair friend of mine just because I seem to be losing my touch with my skills. Tch. What does he know?!

_Clears throat _Ok, Romeo was walking beside me, (damn bastard, now I can't run away) heading towards a door from behind this school. He opened it, showing the bright sun and the wide field where the track, football, and was that baseball? Ok, maybe it was, but who plays baseball with a metal pole and tomatoes . . . ok, maybe I do and some other people.

Romeo gave me a piece of paper, pointing at a building past the track court. The building was small, to my taste. Its roof was red and like any plain building it was white. I saw a couple of students going in with bandage wraps wrapped around their hands.

Walking towards it, I opened the paper to see my Medical Information's . . . now how in the world did he get this? Shrugging it off, I finally entered the building, which I presume now was a gym, seeing it from the inside, and closed it behind me while inspecting this club.

There was a ring at the other side with a white hair fellow going against another guy with black hair. Many workout materials that you see in gyms were here while many students used them. Sweats falling down their faces and seeing how masculine they were meant they were hard workers. Seriously, I think I'm the slimness one here! I do have muscles of my own though, no need to brag. I came to a conclusion that this was the boxing club, seeing the red and blue gloves, wraps around their hands, and the super easy hint, boxing bags that hung around the room.

"Um." I stared dumbly at the place, waiting till somebody noticed me.

Suddenly, the white hair boxer stopped sparing with his opponent, or more like he already beat him, and stared at me. I saw him getting out if the ring and took off his materials that was worn to fight and came walking towards me with a bottle of water. "Can I help you?" He asked opening the bottle. Don't think of me wrong ok, and I mean seriously readers, he was pretty hot . . . I already can hear you chuckling!

"Uum . . . I'm here to join?" I didn't mean it to sound like a question, but it seemed like he didn't hear it or didn't bother with it.

"You are? Well . . .," He checked me out, putting his thumb and index finger on his chin. "You seem capable but let's see if you have the ability."

". . . The ability?" I asked.

"If you want to be able to join, you have to have the stamina and determination to come and fight. You think you're up for it?" He smirked.

Giving a smirk of my own I answered, "I think you would find me more then I'm worth."

"Haha! Let's get you suited up. There should be extra clothes and band aid wraps to wrap around your arm and feet. The changing room is right there." He pointed to it.

Giving my thanks I head towards the room and began changing. I chose to wear the red sweats then the shorts while I wore a white my arm and legs with the wrap I looked at myself in the mirror in the room. I look good~

Ok, no time to boast and compliment yourself Forest! Getting into this club means I can raise my abilities, even if I already have enough, and help me with my hand to hand combat! Man Romeo, I need to thank you!

Getting out the room I headed towards the ring and saw my opponent. It wasn't that white hair guy but a brunet dude looking at me with a smirk, thinking as if he could win. Tch. I'll show him.

The white hair dude explained the rules to us. Saying the first one down in just one round would be the winner and some sort and past us the materials. I got the red gloves as the other dude got the blue ones.

"Ready?!" I could feel the excitement rushing through my veins and my heart pounding rapidly in my chest feeling pumped up.

_DING, DING, DING!_

The bell signified the start so we went at it with each other. I gave the first blow. Giving a punch to right, left, right, left, right, and left, he blocked it, putting his arms together in front of his head to protect his face. Relaxing my guard down a bit, he took notice and gave his own attacks which were the usual in boxing. Right, left, right, left, right, left, rig- ok this really is hurting my head. I think I got my right and left confuse. I wonder if I could kick. Couldn't help to try. Raising my right leg up in the air I hit his head with my shin and pinned him on the floor which I began to blow my attacks again only for him to block.

"Stop!" Doing just that, I stopped and look at the white hair guy with a raised brow.

"Sorry but you're disqualified." He said gloomily.

"What?!"

"You're not allowed to kick in boxing, kid." I'm not a kid!

"You're not?"

He raised a brow. "I thought you did boxing before?"

"Actually this is my first time, if you don't count me doing karate, judo, and other martial arts."

He looked at me dumbstruck as well as the other members and the one below me. "Wait. You came in here not knowing the rules of boxing and even though you're acceptable in the karate club, you come and join here?"

Ok, how am I going to pull this one off? I didn't know there was a Karate club anyways! Damn you Romeo! I take back what I said before! "I wanted to try something different." Was my best response.

The members looked at each other questionably while muttering some things about me. The white hair guy talked to someone who seemed to be the coach as I got up from my position, not liking how I was . . . you know . . . on top. He nodded to the old man and went inside the ring with a hand in front of him. "Well, I guess that can work but you have to learn all the basics of boxing. Good to have ya. My name is Sanada Akihiko, a 3rd year."

I blinked. "Names, Forest Green, actually here you call me Green Forest, but Forest will do. I'm a 2nd year, nice to meet ya to." Giving him a smile I took his offering hand and shook it. "By the way, you wouldn't know a girl name Juliet Mondale would you?"

"You mean Mondale Juliet? Yeah I do. She's my seatmate."

Flower Pov

I was sitting in class, mad at how Forest and Romeo just left me here . . . Jerks.

Glancing around the place I saw only a couple of students chattering with each other and packing up ready to leave. Urrg! I'm so bored! Maybe I should join a club . . . or not. But maybe I should try it out first . . . still I don't like getting to sweaty at some stupid sport . . . still I could lose some weight . . . but the family have a gym for free . . . but I could use this opportunity to chat with some new people . . . yet again, these girls here are pretty, hmm, how should I say it . . . stuck-up. Yes that's the word . . . yet again it would be fun fighting with them . . . but Juliet would get mad with me for causing a scene . . . Yet Minako would probably be on my side . . . or not . . . you know what, I should just join an easy one. Yeah. Way to go Flower!

Getting my bag from the side of my desk, I gather my notebook and left the room coolly of course. After closing the door, I looked at the two hallways . . . great. I'm lost. Sighing I just went with my gut and went to my left. "_I hate you all! Leaving me alone! Stupid, brother . . . stupid Minako, stupid Minato, stupid Juliet . . . stupid Rome-"_ Getting cut off with my thoughts I bumped into someone, making her fall on her bum.

"O-ow." She quietly muttered out.

Looking down at her, I remember seeing her in our class. She had mint green hair cut into a bowl haircut right above her ears. She didn't have bangs, leaving her forehead expose. "U-uh! G-gomen!" She went on her knees and gathered the papers she dropped.

I looked at her until helping her get the papers. "Ah! N-no you don't have to do that!" She began stuttering. I'm guessing she was the shy type.

". . ." I ignored her, still helping her gather the papers I only thought one thing . . . "_She's so cute~!_" I really need calm myself down . . .

Finally finishing cleaning up the pile of sheets, I stood up as well as she did. "T-thank you v-very much." She said quietly, though I stilled heard her.

" . . . Hn." I grunted. Walking past her, I whispered, "No prob."

"H-huh?" She turned to look at me, I think, only to see my retreating back as my hair flow with the wind . . . due to the windows being open or either I was bless with awesome entrance and parting.

. . . . .

Not liking the clubs that I went to go check out, I went back into the school and walked around. I was on the first floor, buying a drink and chatting with the sales woman.

"I totally know how you feel, sweety!" She said understanding.

"I know right! People waste so much money on something and yet they just throw it away! I bought my brother a D.S. for his 12th birthday and you know what?"

"What?" She asked curiously.

"At first he played like hell, but when my boyfriend bought him a PSP, he totally ditched the thing and when he played it again, somehow it broke! Saving up that amount of money wasn't easy! It took me many months to just get 200 bucks!"

"How awful! Here have a melon-bread! It's on me!" She quickly got out the bread and hand it to me.

"Wow! Really?!" She nodded. "Thanks!" Taking the bread out of her gasp I thanked her multiple times and ate it.

We chatted for a couple of minutes until I remembered something. "Sorry but I forgot to do something! Can you tell me the way to the library?"

She happily helped me out, and I went on my way bidding her a good-bye.

Walking down the hallways again I arrived in the library. Just like any normal library, there were rolls of books on shelves and tables with some student either chatting with one another or studying while at the other sides were two rolls with some old fashion computers.

Not giving a second glance at the boys who were about to flirt with me I went to a free computer. Sitting myself down, I went on my email and logged in.

**User Name:**

**PrettyScent**

**Password:**

**77Arosebyanyothername**

Logging in, I decided to send Uncle our report.

**From:**

**Flower Green**

**To:**

**Seta Souji**

**Subject:**

**Mission**

**Was up Uncle?!~ Finished the mission like usual! Eliminated the 5****th**** commander of the Compact Family and about 10 or more of his guards. Don't worry we cleaned up the blood and dumped the bodies in the sewer water. By the way, when will we get our fake ID's? Minato is back with the group and seems like he's doing well. Minako is still pretty upset though. We'll contact you later! Bye-bye~**

I signed off.

You might be wondering why we call him uncle. He isn't really our uncle but like a father figure to each of us including Minato after the incident with his parent's death and little brother. Unlike us Minato is actually blood related to him, due to his Mother side.

Getting off of my chair, I decided to get a book since I'm here. Hm~ what should I read? Ah! That one book I wanted to read last week! '_Alice in Wonderland._' Yep, that's the book.

Walking down rows and rows and rows of book, I couldn't find it. _Sigh _Come on! Don't tell me somebody already checked it out! Maybe I should go ask someone . . . maybe her over there?

She had gray hair that was curled at the ends that stopped right above her shoulder, weird, and silver eyes. A beauty mark was place right under her left eye as she wore a beautiful shade of red lipstick. She looked like a doll!

_Cough _Walking towards her as she was putting books away, she turned to me with a smile. "Do you need something?" She asked politely.

"U-uh, yeah if you don't mind. Do you know where the book, '_Alice in Wonderland_' is place at?" It was my turn to smile and ask politely.

"Hmm. I think I do. Follow me." Doing just that I followed her to where the book was at which was the row that was close to the entrance.

She looked around the shelves until finally grabbing a book from the bottom. Heading towards me, she handed the brown book to me. I snorted in my head. "_Pretty plain cover._"

"Here you are."

"Thank you very much . . . uh . . . sorry but what is your name?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Huh? Oh!" She chuckled. "You must be one of the new students. My name is Hasegawa Saori."

"Well, thank you very much Hasegawa-san." Crap. I think she can hear my accent.

She chuckled again. "Just call me Saori."

"Really?! Then call me Flower. My name is Green Flower."

"Flonwer?" She tried to say it in English.

"Oh wait. Hmm. How do you say flower in Japanese? Ah! Hana! There! Call me Hana!"

"Hahaha. Ok Hana-chan." She smiled at me again.

Giving a smile of myself I couldn't but help to feel like we'll get along perfectly.

Romeo's Pov

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ooh, a bird.

Pretty.

Right now I was lying on the grass where the persimmon tree was at, after sending Forest off to a club, and looking up at the sky while trying to ignore the squealing of my new fangirls . . . . . . and boys?

On second thought, maybe I should just look around the school. Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.

Sitting up, I heard another round of "Kyaa!" 's. Trying to be in character I blushed with a small smile. "Kyaaa~!" Urrg. That's so annoying.

Now standing I proceeded to exit the place, causing the group to split in two and letting me pass easily.

Walking, walking, walking, and walking I heard more steps behind me. I speeded up a bit . . . and maybe a little bit more . . . oh hell, I sprinted through the hallways as if it was hell itself. But it didn't seem like I was losing them!

"Come back, Oh Romeo!" – Girl 1

"Where art thou Romeo going?!" – Girl 2

"Romeo-san, will thou eat lunch with us?!" – Girl 3

Urrrg! Sometimes I hate my name. And you can probably guess why . . .

"Romeo-san! Come and hang out with us!" – Boy 1

"Let's go to the arcade!" – Boy 2

"Your so cute, Romeo-san!" – Boy 3

. . . . . I . . . I think my pride has been shattered

. . . Plus when the hell did I start getting male admirers?! Nooo! I don't want to be like Minato-nii!

(Lucky: Ummm, in your last school I think?

Romeo: What?!)

Moping at my emo corner in my head, I bumped into someone. "Oomph! We both fell on the ground on our bum.

Opening my eyes to see who I bumped into, I saw a blond hair man holding a fan in his grip. His eyes snapped open, allowing me to see his blue orbs.

"Ah! Iz lady alright?" He spoke in a foreign accent. He's probably French.

I blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

"_D-did . . . did he call me a lady?_"

"Romeo-san~!"

Looking behind me, I saw my _fanclub_ running towards me. "Shit!"

Standing up really quickly, I grabbed the other's hand and brought us in a vacant room which, luckily, was right beside us. I didn't want the poor guy to get squish do I now . . . ok maybe if I really did have to run for my life.

I panted, holding myself on my knees and panted as the foreigner stared as if he was inspecting me. "Ah!"

I looked at him, after hearing all the students run pass this room, with an eye shut as beads of sweat came running down my face and onto my blouse. It was a lot of running . . .

"I'm zorry! I did not zee you were a boyz!"

(Lucky: Urrg! It's so hard to write like this!)

I rose an eyebrow, until finally understanding what he said. "It's alright." Standing up strait I wiped the sweat off my face and stretched.

"Are you a foreizner to?"

I nodded, still stretching my sore body.

"That iz amazing! I too! From France!"

"France? I'm from America but I grew up in Italy."

"America?! Italy?! You've zeen in zo many plazes!"

"Hahaha, no not really." "_Only half of the states._"

"My name iz Bebe. Nize to meet you." He held out a hand with a smile.

"Um. Romeo Mondale. The pleasure is mine." I shook the hand with a smile as well.

"If you've don't mind, can you pleaze join my club?"

"Club?"

_BANG!_

"Found you oh Romeo-san!"

Normal Perspective

Arriving to the dorm, the four teens plopped on the couch first, three looking rather tired.

"Are you guys alright?" Minako asked.

"We have a new member in the Archery Club . . . and she's really good. I'm afraid I'm gonna lose my position as the club manager." Yukari wept into the armchair.

". . . I ran into the new first year . . . and flirted with her . . . only for her to point out that she was a boy." Junpei looked as if he wanted to pound his head into the wall.

Minako couldn't but help to laugh in her head, thinking to tease Romeo later. "What about you Minato?"

". . . You already know why." Minato muttered out, standing up slowly and signing in into the book.

Minako put on a thinking face as a finger was place on her chin. "Oh!" A magical light bulb lit up above her. "I promise I'll make up for it." She winked at him with a smile. "_In a thousand years._"

Minato looked at her blankly . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . until a smirk was place upon his lips and glints shown in his eyes.

Unnoticed by the two who was sobbing, but noticeable for the auburn girl who was now, sweating bead of sweats, her smile dropped only thinking one thing. ". . . _Fuck. That's his rape face._"

**[A.N.**

**I'm so happy that I got this chapter done! It took me a while but I'm so happy! Sorry that I didn't make Romeo's part longer! I couldn't really figure out how I should write him . . .**

**Sorry, Linktothestars. But I'll make sure I'll update your omake after this chapter!**

**With love and awesomeness,**

**Lucky1Fan is signing out!**

**Please remember to REVIEW! **

**Thank you!]**


	7. Warning!

**[A.N.**

**Hi everybody!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while . . . but here I am with not another chapter but a warning!**

**Yeah, well I'm really sorry!**

**School started for me and over the summer I have to do a project that was due the day I arrive to school . . . **

**I also have more work to do and since I signed up for 8****th**** grade honors so yeah . . . I won't be updating a lot or a while but I promise I will still continue this story! I have many ideas, Mwahahahaha!**

**And since I introduce this website to my loveable and annoying twin sister! She's been on it with my older sister for a long time! I barley have it for myself!**

**Well anyways~**

**Check out her page!**

**Her name is LuckiShatterTwin22.**

**(Do not dare think badly of me just because of her name! I have no idea why she used/chosed that name! I'm not even mean to her! . . . Most of the time, hehehe)**

**Oh! And sorry Linktothestars! I am half way finish with your omake it's just (like I said before) my sisters don't give me a chance on the laptop because they have stories to write as well!**

**Thank you very much for understanding and I'll try to work on it as quickly as possible! I'm working on it right now! **

**Lucky1Fan~**

**P.S. I love you all!]**


End file.
